Breaking Points
by mayamayhem16
Summary: When a female leader dies, the next female of kin is expected to take over. However Brielle Argent's father refuses to involve her in that world, so he ships her off to live with her uncle and cousin. Brielle forms relationships and trust with her new friends in her new life, but how long can they keep the secret from her while also keeping her trust?
1. First Day

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Teen Wolf story, shocker xD Alrightly, well this is a pretty lengthy chapter, but I wanted to lay out all the ground work in the first chapter to really get the ball rolling! Hopefully I'll be updating once or twice a week so bear with me on the timing of when I post since I'm ultra busy with school at times! Well that's about it...Read on and hope you enjoy! Oh and please leave a comment to let me know if you think you'll continue reading and if not, why! I love to hear everyone's valid opinions! 3  
**

**Oh and here is the link to the outfit Brielle wears on her first day at Beacon Hills! It's on pinterest so just add pinterest . c o m (without the spaces) followed by /pin****/369647081886614657/**

**Sorry if that's confusing!**

"I still can't believe you're doing this to me. It's _so _unfair…"

"It's for the best, Bri, God knows I haven't been the best father since what happened to your mother…I just…need some time, and you need a parent figure while I'm away."

"But dad! My friends are _here_! My _life _is here!"

"And you'll make new friends in Beacon Hills."

"I don't _want _new friends!"

"Well like it or not, you're going and that's that. Now go finish packing, we're loading the car in T-minus 20 minutes."

"Mom wouldn't make me do this…"

* * *

"Well look at little Brielle, all grown up now!"

No matter how miserable and pissed off I was, I couldn't help but smile at Uncle Chris. He always looked so tough, but when he says things like "little Brielle" his big teddy bear side comes right to the surface. It's amazing how he went through almost the exact same thing with his wife that my father is now, but only six months later can put on such a brave face. If only my dad could do that…

"Yep, I guess I'm not nine years old anymore," I replied with a smile to counteract the sarcasm that came out in my tone.

"I guess not," he said as he patted me on the back. Argent men were never one to hug.

"Well, kiddo. I guess this is goodbye for now…" I heard my dad say from behind me. How could he be so nonchalant about abandoning his daughter?

"Well it didn't have to be, but I guess due to some personality …defects, it is," I bitterly responded.

"Look, Bri. I realize that you're being an over dramatic teenager and all, but cut the attitude. Beacon Hills is a great town and your uncle is going to provide a great home for you while I'm away."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I picked up one of my bags and turned to walk away from the man who at this point I couldn't even stand to look at for another second.

"I love you, Brielle. I promise I'm not doing this to hurt you. It's just for the best right now…"

* * *

"Brielle! Oh my God! It's so great to see you!" Allison screamed as she came bounding into the house while Uncle Chris and me were eating pizza for dinner. Instantly, my mood brightened when I heard her voice and saw her gorgeous brunette curls bouncing as she ran toward me. Allison had always been my favorite cousin. We've been so similar our entire lives and are only a year apart in age, so we connected incredibly easy. Luckily for us, our houses were only about an hour apart up until about a year and a half ago when she moved. We had hung out pretty much every other weekend and always texted or called when we weren't together, but then when she suddenly moved, the communication slowly but surely dwindled to nothing. I just assumed she was too wrapped up in her new life, and I couldn't hold that against her even if I wanted to.

"Ally!" I shrieked as I pushed my chair back from the table to jump up into Allison's hug. "Ugh, ew, you're soaking wet. Where have you been?!"

"Yes, Allison, where _have _you been?" Chris asked in a serious tone from behind us. I turned around to see him shooting Allison a strange glare, but I guess he was just a worried father.

"Ooh, daddy daughter drama. I'll leave you two to it. Come in my room when you're done being scolded Ally!" I teased before spinning and skipping off to my new room. _My new room_. It had a bitter undertone, but now that Allison is here, I guess it won't be as bad as I thought—once I decorate these white walls at least.

* * *

"Bri! I need your help! It's urgent!" Allison yelled from her room across the hall.

"What?! What is it?!" I asked as I ran into the room. To my surprise, Allison was standing in front of a huge mirror holding up to shirts, one bright red and one dark blue. So her emergency is a fashion emergency. Typical Allison. "Seriously?" I asked with an unamused look on my face, although inside, I definitely was amused. "_This _is your 'urgent matter'?"

"Mhm! Which one?!" she demanded, holding up the shirts and making one of those stupid faces girls make in their Facebook selfies.

"Definitely the red one. Red equals sexy," I declared with a stern head nod to further my point. She smiled and threw the shirt on right away. "So…who's the boy?" I teased as I laid back on her bed.

"Can't say I know what you're talking about," she innocently responded. Yeah right. I knew her better than that, and I just opened my mouth to tell her that when she beat me to it. "You better go get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"I live here now, Ally. You can't avoid the question _foreverrr_…" I teased in a sing-song tone as I skipped out of her room to finish getting ready.

"Hm, nice style. I like," Allison commented as we walked out to her Mazda. I looked down at my outfit and smiled. I decided to keep it pretty simple today so I didn't look as if I was trying to impress anyone. Just a pair of shorts and a statement top. "Thanks," I replied.

"So, you nervous for your first day?" she questioned while shooting me a smirk paired with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Nervous? Yeah right," I semi-joked. Truthfully, I'm not a nervous person, but there was a part of me that was a little jittery about starting at a new school as a sophomore in high school and on top of that, it was the middle of the year already. I guess I was lost in my thoughts for a little too long though because when I got back to reality, Allison was looking over at me with a knowing smile on her face. I blushed a little at that.

"You'll be fine. I promise," she encouraged. I took a deep, relaxing breath. I'll be fine. Just have to keep telling myself that.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Allison peppily said as she pulled into a parking space in front of a big brick school building. Ordinary, I suppose.

"Great!" I sarcastically shrieked to which she burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, it's not the nicest and school is school, but hey, we do what we gotta do, right?" I nodded my head at her. She had a good point. With one last exchanged smile, we got out of her car and started walking up to the school. Instantly, I could feel all the stares on me as if the kids here had radar to detect one new kid even in a parking lot swarming with teenagers.

"Who is _she_?"

"_I_ heard she got kicked out of her old school." Seriously, where do people get this crap from?

"Damn, can't wait to get with her." Okay, sure, douchebag. Hell will freeze over before that happens.

God, I already hate this school and I haven't even been here for five freaking minutes!

"Watch out Bri!" I heard Allison yell and felt her try to grab my arm, but was a second too late as I went straight to the ground, _hard_. Perfect. Just perfect. Everyone surrounding us now starting cracking up in fits of laughter at the stupid new girl falling on her face. What the hell did I even trip over?! A curb. _A stupid freaking curb. _Why is that even there!

"Hey, you okay?! Let me help you up…" I heard a male voice say as I felt a warm arm wrap around me.

"I can get up myself! I'm fine!" I snapped at the stranger.

"Whoa there, just trying to help," he replied.

"She said she's fine, you can go now," Allison harshly said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders protectively. I heard the stranger mumble something along the lines of "whatever" under his breath as he walked away. I didn't even see his face since I was too busy brushing the gravel and dirt off of me, but at this point, I didn't really care. "Hey, are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall…"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," I said, shaking my head and recomposing myself. This day was off to an awful start, but if I was ever going to make it through however long here, I really had to readjust my attitude today. I took a deep breath and shook my body, visually signalizing to Allison that I was shaking everything off. "Now, let's start this day over, yeah?" I smiled to her as she smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Allison had showed me to my locker and my first class, but unfortunately, she wasn't in the class with me, or any others for that matter. I had hoped we would've had at least a few classes together, since I was already in some junior level classes here due to my old advanced placement classes being of the same equivalent to the junior level classes here; but I guess I'll just have to roll with the cards I'm dealt. Maybe it'll actually be nice to be able to make my own friends without Allison's help.

"Um, is this seat taken?" I asked a tall, tan boy sitting by the windows.

"Nope, all yours," he replied with a friendly smile. "I take it you're new here?"

"That would be correct. Just moved yesterday and my uncle is already shipping me off to school," I joked.

"How rude of him," he sarcastically replied. "So where are your parents, if you don't mind my asking…"

"Nah, it's all good. Uh my mother actually passed away about a year ago…and my dad had to leave for…business…" I answered, not telling the whole truth regarding my dad, but I wasn't about to tell some stranger about how fucked up my family situation really is with my dad leaving me because he can't handle me anymore.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, really," I quickly assured him.

"Danny," he stated, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Brielle," I replied with a smile.

* * *

"Well here you are, my lady," Danny joked, doing his best curtsy to further his act. He just walked me to my third period class so I wouldn't get lost, but unfortunately he doesn't have this class with me like the first two.

"Why thank you, Mr. Māhealani," I elegantly replied before we both broke out into laughter. Danny was like the brother I never had, or wanted really, but right now I didn't want anything more. "But for real, thanks. I totally appreciate your help. But promise you won't forget to come pick me up here before lunch! I don't want to have to walk in there alone and look for you in a mass crowd of people!" Danny started laughing and nodded his head quickly.

"I promise I won't forget," he responded, holding his left hand up in the scouts honor position. "Now get into class before you end up being late!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, _dad_," I teased before flipping my hair over my shoulder and prancing into what was to be my biology class.

The room was already about three-quarters filled, but luckily there was still one lab table with no one sitting at it. I took a seat and got out the biology book the woman at the office had given me and waited for the teacher to begin class.

"Well, well. If it isn't the girl who chewed my head off this morning sitting in my seat," I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"Pretty sure you have me mistaken with someone else," I said as I looked up at a tall muscular guy. If he didn't seem like such an ass, I'd actually think he was slightly attractive. "And since there's other seats open, I'm sure you can sit in one of those," I continued on.

"Nope, it's definitely you. Your charm is ...unmistakable," he said, sitting down in the chair next to me while looking me up and down. I couldn't believe this guy was really being so obvious about checking me out! "Well at least you look better now than you did lying on the ground with gravel in your hair." Shit. Now I recognize the voice. He was the guy who tried to help me up. For a second, I actually felt guilty for being so rude to him then, but quickly withdrew that feeling when I looked over and saw him smirking at my realization.

"Do you want me to thank you and grovel on my knees in appreciation or something? Because you can bet your ass that won't be happening anytime in the near _or_ distant future," I harshly ground out at him.

"Well I'd like you to do something on your knees for me, but groveling isn't it baby." What. An. Ass.

"Do _not _call me baby ever again. And do not make any type of comment like that to me again! In fact, just don't _talk _or even _look _at me ever again, okay?"

"Whatever you say..._baby_."

Okay now I had enough of his shit. "I swear to fu-"

"Okay class, let's get started!" The teacher's voice beamed out, pausing me before I could finish. I angrily sat back down and could see his stupid grin out of the corner of my eye and it only further angered me. I had to drop this class or at least switch it to a different period or no doubt this guy would be six feet under by the end of the semester.

* * *

"Danny, stop laughing! This is not funny! It's like …harassment or something!" I yelled, punching Danny hard in the arm, although he kept laughing slightly anyway. My third period class had just ended, and thankfully, Danny was waiting outside of the room for me so we could walk to lunch together.

"Well I'm sorry, but I think it's pretty funny how easily you're letting this guy get under your skin! Didn't your old school have any of these kind of jerks in it?"

"Well, I mean, I guess it did. But they weren't jerks to me!" This just happened to make Danny laugh even more, but at this point, I'd already given up on trying to get him to be miserable along with me.

"Well, little miss privileged, I guess not you're getting a taste of what the less fortunate high schoolers have already had to endure," he replied, grinning sarcastically at me. "So what is your torturers name anyway?"

"Yes, Danny, because I really asked his name as I was standing up to smack his ego down." He considered this for a second, but then shrugged his shoulders, deciding I had made a valid point.

"Healthy little lunch ya got there," Danny sarcastically commented as he motioned to my Hawaiian Punch and French fries.

"Well, you know, growing girl and all," I jokingly replied, flexing one of my arms for added effect. "So where are we sitting?"

"Right over …there,'' he stated, nodding his head to a table already almost full. _Ah shit, really?_ Of all the tables in the cafeteria, Danny just so happened to sit with Allison and her friends. Just my luck. Of course, I didn't mind sitting with Allison, but at the same time, I wanted to make my own friends, not just have hers adopt me into their group. But apparently, I'll have to wait to make my own friends until after lunch. "Hey guys this is…"

"Brielle! Hey!" Allison excitedly answered before Danny could finish his sentence.

"Yeah…you've met?" he confusedly asked, since he'd been with the first two periods and I hadn't mentioned anyone but the douchebag for third period.

"Yep, about 16 years ago," I replied, laughing at the confused expression on everyone's faces now. "Hey guys, I'm Brielle. Brielle Argent. Allison's cousin." At this, most of their perplexed expressions cleared up as they took in mine and Allison's shared features and characteristics.

"I'm Scott," a cute brunette boy across the table from Allison greeted.

"_The _Scott?" I questioned with a devious smirk directed towards Allison. No matter how much our communication has declined in the past year, I still knew about the boy who had changed her life so drastically. I don't know the ins and outs of it all, but I do know how much of a love-struck teenager Allison had become since the day she met him. Apparently Scott didn't even realize how much of a huge role he's played in Allison's life though because I was once again looking at a confused look take over his face. Allison, on the other hand, knew exactly what I was getting at because her face was about fifty shades of red at this point.

"I don't know what you…" Scott started, only to be interrupted by a tomato red Allison.

"Well you know Scott now! This is Lydia," a cute redhead on Allison's left who looked as if she were solving arithmetic in her head while she was staring at me; "Isaac," a very handsome guy seated across from Lydia; "and Stiles…Stiles!" Allison repeated, a little louder to snap this Stiles guy out of his daze. I couldn't help but giggle at the surprised boy's expression. He went from v_ery _confused to v_ery _embarrassed in a matter of only seconds.

"I, I'm, uh Stiles. I'm Stiles," he quickly stuttered out, making him blush even more.

"Yeah, I gathered that," I said, grinning down at him. He was incredibly awkward and incredibly strange. But also incredibly _cute_.

"Here, you can sit next to me," Allison said, scooting down on the bench seat a little to make room for me on her right, across from Stiles. Danny was now seated to Lydia's left and making chatty conversation with her about who knows what. "So how's your first day going?" Allison casually asked in between bites of food.

"Well aside from my fall this morning, pretty good. Danny is really the only one I've met so far, but whatever," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I was never one of those people that needed a huge group of friends to feel satisfied. If I had a couple really great friends, I was absolutely fine with that.

"So you'll ramble on and on about that guy to _me _but not to _her_? Consider yourself _very _lucky, Allison," Danny cut in, smirking at me the whole time.

"A _guy_?" Allison eagerly asked, "You met a guy already?!" I leaned forward in my seat to send a quick "you're so dead" glare to Danny and then turned to my overly eager cousin. However before I looked in her direction, I caught a glance at Stiles' face and for a fleeting moment, I think he actually looked a bit disappointed, but I decided to ignore it. That would be way too awkward to get mixed up with one of Allison's guy friends.

"Well yeah, of course, I mean I did walk in here with Danny, didn't I?" I retorted, avoiding the real question she was asking. It wasn't that I minded telling Allison _anything_, I just didn't feel like getting into a big rant again right now; and I knew if I started talking about _that _guy, then I would become a big ball of anger and irritation yet again.

"You know what I mean, Bri," she pressed on, clearly expecting answers.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, and you are _so_ far from wrong in what you're thinking. The guy Danny is talking about is a piece of shit scumbag, not some guy I fell in love at first sight with."

I was surprised at who jumped into the conversation next when I heard Stiles chime in. "What'd he do?"

"Um…nothing in particular. Just his ego and attitude and very freaking existence!" I exasperatedly said, getting more frustrated the more I re-rethought about it.

"Well who are you even talking about?" Allison questioned with familial concern on her face.

I had to re-center myself and sighed heavily before continuing. "I don't even know. I didn't catch his name and frankly I don't care. I'm switching out of that class anyway."

"What class was it?" Scott piped in, out of lack of conversation I'm guessing.

"Chemistry. I'll just switch it to a different class period," I explained after taking a sip of my Hawaiian Punch.

"Ooh, you'll never be able to switch out of that class. Juniors are required to take it so all the classes are packed full," Scott explained.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to drop it," I casually stated, shrugging my shoulders, ready to move on to a different topic.

"Uh didn't you just hear him? Juniors are required to take chem. Required means you _have _to," Stiles sarcastically said. I let out a chuckle at his ignorance.

"Yes, I'm aware of what the word required means," I started as I continued to laugh a bit. Stiles was now turning that embarrassed shade of red again at his own stupidity.

"She's a sophomore," Allison cut in, "The little genius over here is at a higher level than the sophomore classes here," she finished, nudging me in the arm with her elbow.

"Well maybe I'll have to start studying with her instead of you now," Scott jokingly said to Stiles who looked hurt at his comment.

"Jeez, you dumped me for Allison and now you're dumping me for her cousin. What is with you Argents and stealing my little wolf b…OW! What the hell Allison?!" Stiles shouted out. I was incredibly confused about what just happened and evidently so was everyone else at the table, except Allison of course.

"She doesn't know!" Allison whisper-yelled at Stiles. Everyone's face at the table, except mine and Danny's, seemed to go into panic mode as they glanced at one another waiting for the question from me that they knew was coming.

"I don't know what…?"

"You, uh, you didn't know that I …dated Scott…"

"Are you serious, Allison? You think I'm that naïve? I mean you called me the first few days after you moved here talking about some cute guy you were obsessed with and then you fell off the face of the planet out of nowhere! Of course I knew you were dating someone! Now I know it was Scott," I proudly concluded. "Besides, why is such a big deal that you all panicked when you thought Stiles let out the secret?"

"Um, my dad still doesn't know that I ever dated so I just didn't want you to know because you might let it slip…" Allison explained, although it sounded more like a question than an explanation.

"Oh please. Do you know how much I've kept from my parents over the years?" I said, causing everyone to laugh with relief just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

"Isaac…calm down! He's not worth it! You can't do anything, not here!" I heard Scott whisper-shouting to Isaac while we were walking out of the cafeteria. I turned around to see Isaac's chest huffing in anger and his hands clenched in fists. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, calm down little beta, wouldn't want you doing something you'll regret…" No, I knew that voice. So it wasn't only me he was an ass to.

"Don't you ever just shut up and leave people alone?" I said, stepping into the situation, although I could feel Allison grabbing my wrist to pull me away.

"Ha, you just can't get enough of me, can you? I mean the parking lot, my chem class, now here too?"

"Don't flatter yourself. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm always in the area _first_. I was in the parking lot first, the classroom first, here first…" Maybe I was acting slightly like a little child with my argument, but I couldn't take it, him, anymore.

"_This _is the guy you were talking about?" Isaac angrily asked, glaring at mystery man the whole time. Shit, Isaac. Did he _really _have to say that?!

"So you've been _talking _about me?" Asshole said, moving closer to me, making Isaac and Scott also move toward me protectively. However, I was never one to let myself be a damsel in distress who needs protecting from others. I stepped in closer to Asshole so we were only inches apart now. I could see the others eying us warily out of the corner of my eye, and I was actually surprised they were letting me take care of this myself.

"Yes, in fact, I have. I've been talking about what a _pretentious_, _egotistical_,_ big headed_ _asshole _the guy I was harassed by in chemistry was. See? You're not even important enough that I know your name. Now if you don't mind—and even if you do—leave my friends and I alone or I will shove something just as big as your ego right up your ass. Got it? Good. We're done here," I sternly said to him before turning and starting to walk away with everyone else right at my heels.

"Aiden," I heard the asshole yell from back in his spot. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but stop and turn around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sighed loudly. Of course, the guy took this as an opportunity to walk back over to me and get right in my personal space. I could feel his hot breath on my ear and I wanted so badly to cringe away, but I definitely wouldn't let him get the satisfaction from that.

"You said you didn't know my name. It's Aiden. I'm sure you'll be screaming it soon enough."

"Well if you keep harassing me like this, I'm sure you're right," I snapped back at him, turning so I was facing him.

"I didn't mean screaming out of anger…" he huskily whispered into my ear before grinning widely and walking away before I could say anything else. I stood there like an idiot for a few more seconds trying to process what just happened, and before I knew what was happening I let out an angered scream before stomping off to my next class, without even really knowing where the hell it was.

**How'd you like it?! Leave a review and let me know your opinions! (:**


	2. Heather's Party

**Sorry this chapter is so long, but I really wanted it all to be in one chapter! I really hope it's not a bore, but I doubt it will be! I tried to keep it pretty interesting! It slightly goes off the actual show, but I definitely added a lott of my own stuff! I worked super hard on it, so please submit a review to let me know your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! (:**

**Here is the link to Brielle's outfit for the party: once again, it's a pinterest url, so take out the * and you'll be good to go! (:**

** www.*pin*ter*est*.*c*o*m/pin/369647081886630719/**

Perfect. This day is just turning out to be perfect. Apparently, it hadn't been the smartest idea to stomp off alone like a little child because now I absolutely could not find my next class for the life of me. Stupid ceramics class. Stupid non-existing art room. Stupid _school_. My mood was absolutely plummeting as I leaned helplessly against my locker. No one was in the halls, and I didn't want to interrupt a class to ask a teacher for directions so I wandered, and wandered, and now I'm standing here like an idiot. I know I could just go to the office to find directions, the only problem was I barely knew where that was either. But since I'm already close to ten minutes late for class, I suppose the office is my last option right now…

"Pretty rough first day, huh?"

I whipped around quickly, surprised that someone had been watching me. I couldn't swore the hallway was empty just like five seconds ago.

"That obvious?" I said to the sympathetic face of Stiles.

"Well, face first against a locker is a pretty tell-tale sign of a person not having a good day," he responded with a chuckle. Even as he was making a joke, he still gave off such nervous energy. He really needs to learn to loosen up.

"Yeah, well, my next class is apparently in some nonexistent room and I'm already so late and I think I'm just going to give up now!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air and collapsed to the ground to sit.

"You're giving up? Already? On your first day?" He asked with a slight laugh emitting as well as he sat down next to me up against the locker row.

"Yep. Already. I'm just going to drop out and get a job at Subway making sandwiches for the rest of my life," I joked—well I think I meant it as a joke anyway. Just then I noticed how close Stiles had sat to me as I felt his body shake from the vibrations of his laughter. I looked over at him while he was still in the middle of his laughter and for the first time, I really took in his appearance. He wasn't really the typical good looking guy. His nose was a bit pointy. His eyebrows were pretty out of control. But those features really just made him even more unique. What really struck me though was how careless and free he looked when he laughed. With his head thrown back and his teeth shining such a radiant white, he looked so ethereal and it was drawing me in.

"What are you looking at?" I heard him softly question, bringing me out of my daze. Now it was my turn to blush some shade of red at being caught staring at him.

"Um, uh, nothing. You just looked pretty lost in laughter. It was …cute, I guess," I said, rocking to the side to bump into his shoulder slightly to lighten the growing awkwardness of the situation. When I finally got the courage to look up at him again, he was already looking down at me with his hazel eyes gleaming brightly. "So, uh, do you plan on showing me to this class anytime soon?" I quickly asked, searching for an escape route. As carefree as I am, something about boys always throws me slightly off my game.

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" He exclaimed as he jumped up from his seated position and extended his hand to help me up. "So where to?"

"Um…introductory ceramics. Room 1134."

"No shit!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me…?" I confusedly asked.

"Oh sorry! I just mean, that's uh actually the class I'm supposed to be in right now," he quickly explained.

"Well then lead the way," I stated, gesturing with my hand down the hall as we took off walking.

* * *

"So Lydia is the genius, Boyd is the quiet one, Isaac is the moody one, and Scott is the athlete?"

"Right. Except Scott spent all summer reading and studying while Allison was away, so now I guess he's more than just the jock he was last year, I guess."

Stiles had spent all of ceramics class filling me in on their little group, seeing as I was apparently a part of it now. "So where does that leave you?" I curiously asked. However, judging by Stiles' facial expression, he'd never really thought about himself. In fact, he did seem like one of those people that always puts others ahead of themselves, so I suppose it makes sense that he didn't have an answer right off the bat like he did for everyone else.

"Um I guess I never really thought about it. I'm just the ordinary human of the group," he finally pondered out loud. But something he said caught my attention and curiosity.

"What do you mean the ordinary human?" I questioned. His face quickly got a ray of realization mixed with panic, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh, you know… I'm just the only ordinary one with no special places…?"

"Are you telling or asking me that, Stiles?" I retorted, feeling that he was leaving something out, but I didn't really know how to go about questioning it.

"Telling! Definitely telling." At this point, I could definitely tell that he wasn't giving me the entire story, but I decided not to push it. Aside from Allison and Danny, Stiles is the only one who has really made good company so far, and I didn't want to risk ruining that.

"If you say so. Well anyway, what's there to do around here after school? I'm really not trying to go home right away," I asked with a laugh and was greeted by Stiles' laugh also.

"Um well, there's sports, if you're into that…Or um, well I'm not really sure what else to be honest. I don't spend my time doing actual _fun _things these days."

"Do y_ou _play any sports?"

"Lacrosse, but that's in the winter. Right now I'm doing cross country. So is Scott, he's basically like the star of this team too."

"Well that's great and all, but I didn't ask about _Scott_, I asked about _you_," I said, elbowing him in the arm slightly. _God, his smile is so cute._

"So where you going next?" Stiles quickly asked when the bell rang to end class.

"Study hall. Wouldn't happen to have that also by chance would you?" I hopefully asked. I didn't really want to spend the next hour alone, but truth be told, I really just wanted to spend it with Stiles even more at this point. A cute boy sure does make great company.

"Ugh, unfortunately, no. I have a torturous Chemistry class with my worst enemy ever, Mr. Harris. If you can avoid him for classes, do it!"

"Good to know," I said, nodding my head at him as we stood in the hallway not really ready to split from each other. "Um, I'll see you later I guess?" I optimistically asked. Maybe he'll take the hint and ask me to hang out or something…

"Yeah, maybe, hopefully." I guess not…I should've just been straight forward from the start, shit. I nodded my head and turned to walk away. I had just about all the way down the hall when I heard Stiles yell out to me. "Hey Brielle!" he yelled, running up to me. A huge smile spread across my face as he finally caught up and stood in front of me panting the tiniest bit. Asthma maybe?

"What's up?" I asked, with hope evident in my voice.

"Um actually, there's a party later. It's a girl's sixteenth birthday. I've known her since we were young. She doesn't go here though, but it's still close…"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling. Get to the point," I bluntly said. His face reddened a bit, but quickly turned back to his natural pale color.

"Right, right. So anyway. Uh, do you maybe want to go with me? I mean, Scott is coming too, so it's not like a date or anything, but still, I mean you can still come…with us…with me…" I definitely couldn't stop the huge grin spreading across my face. For one thing, he was getting so nervous which was absolutely adorable, but also, he was asking me to go to a party, with him!

"Uh yeah that sounds …great. Great. I'll get your number from Allison and text you for more details?"

"Yeah. Great…great. I'll talk to you later then!"

"Yes you will," I said with a smile before waving goodbye and walking into my next class. Man, I could not wait for tonight now.

* * *

"_Allisonnnn_! I need your helppp!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Whoa! You know you could've warned me you weren't dressed," she exclaimed as she entered my room and quickly covered her eyes.

"Allison, I'm in a bra and underwear. It's not like we didn't take baths together when we were little ya know," I commented while I hopped into a pair of slouchy shorts and threw on a tank top.

"Oh…right, I guess. So what do you need anyway?"

"Your opinion and expertise. I need help picking out an outfit for tonight."

"Ooh, for your date with _Stiles_, you mean?" she asked with a completely obvious grin and wink.

"Not. A. Date. In fact, he said that himself. I was just looking for something to do tonight and he happened to have something. That's all. Besides, Scott's coming too," I explained nonchalantly.

"Scott? Scott's going?" Allison quickly asked. She instantly realized she had been _way _too obvious about wanting to know about Scott and tried to cover it up with some meaningless addition, but I put an end to that as quickly as it had begun.

"Allison, I know you still care about him. You don't have to try to cover it up with me. But yeah, he's going. I can keep an eye on him and give you feedback if you want?"

"No, that's okay. You just have fun with Stiles on your 'not date.' Oh and wear this one," she said, pointing to one of the dresses laid out on my bed before getting up and leaving the room.

I held up the dress in front of myself in the mirror and I have to admit, Ally was definitely right. This dress would be perfect. Not too fancy, not too casual, and not to mention it makes my body look _amazing_.

"Brielle! I need to talk to you! Now!" I heard Uncle Chris yell from down the hall and his tone _definitely _did not sound very friendly. I quickly stopped messing around with my hair and ran out of my room towards where his voice came from.

"Yeah, Uncle Chris?" I asked as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. As soon as I entered the room, I felt his hand grip the upper part of my arm, tight enough to let me know he means business but lightly enough not to hurt me. "Whoa, whoa. What's with the prisoner treatment here?"

"That Stilinski boy is here. Something about picking you up for a party, and judging by your appearance, he wasn't lying about the party part."

"Chill, Uncle Chris. It's just a birthday party. The girl's parents will be there, so no funny business will be going on, I promise." What's a little white lie every now and then?

"I want you home by eleven. Got it?"

"Twelve," I challenged, but when his stare didn't loosen, I tried a sweeter approach with the puppy dog eyes and pout. "_Pleasee_, Uncle Chris! Everyone stays till midnight! I don't want to be the only loser who has to leave early!" He still didn't look like he was going to budge, but his tough façade was cracked when I started the eyelash bat also.

"Fine. But not a minute later. Your father would probably kill me already for letting you go to a party where the parents won't be there."

"But I said the parents will…."

"Brielle, please. Do you think I was born yesterday? No party that requires that," he started, motioning to my party outfit, "attire has parents that will also be attending. Just don't do anything that would make your father or me disappointed, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks! Love you, Uncle Chris!" I excitedly yelled, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek before running back to my room to grab my heels and put on my signature red lipstick.

* * *

I just reached the top of the staircase to come down again when I heard the voices of Stiles and Scott and decided to stop to eavesdrop—just for a second anyway.

"Why do girls take _forever _to get ready?!" I heard Scott complaining. I had to roll my eyes at that. Such a typical guy.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all the hair or _something_," Stiles answered. I could just picture him making his typical, Stiles hand motions while he was talking too.

"Well whatever it is, it's just about as annoying as your constant _pacing_!"

"I do not pace!" Stiles yelled back.

"Then what are you doing right now?" Scott retorted with a chuckle. "Are you really that nervous for this date?"

"Dude! I told you! It's not a date!" Stiles whisper-yelled back.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," Scott casually answered. While their conversation was interesting, at best, I decided it was probably time to put them out of their waiting misery and get to this party already. I carefully began to descend the staircase, since the last thing I wanted to do was fall flat on my face from these stupid heels. Normally, I wasn't one for heels, but it seemed like the appropriate thing for this dress.

"_Wow_…" Stiles said as I finally reached the foyer where they were waiting. Next to him, Scott was nodding his head like a bobble head followed right away by Stiles mimicking his reaction. "You, uh, you look…"

"Gorgeous. She looks gorgeous," Uncle Chris said as he joined us in the foyer.

"Yeah, that's what I…that's where I was going with that…" Stiles mumbled out, still staring at me. By this point I couldn't even imagine what shade of red I was from all the attention, but I thanked God I had foundation and blush on to hopefully cover it up.

"Thanks Uncle Chris, and Stiles. You two ready to go?" I asked the two dazed boys. They both mumbled something along the lines of "uh-huh" and then were following me to the front door. Just as I was almost out of the door, Uncle Chris lightly grabbed my arm again.

"Remember what I said. Nothing that would disappoint."

"Don't worry, I promise. I'll see you later! Love you!" I yelled back as I rushed out of the house as best I could in my pesky heels. I'd have to remind myself never to wear anything higher than an inch again, but for tonight—and for the reaction I got from the boys—I suppose it was okay.

* * *

"What?" Stiles asked out of nowhere as we were walking down the street the party was on. Scott and I looked at each other, confused about what the hell Stiles was talking about.

"What do you mean what?" Scott asked him.

"I mean what. You know what!"

"What what?!" Scott repeated. These boys really had _excellent _communication going on here.

"The look you were giving me!"

"I didn't give you a look," Scott replied, apparently growing frustrated with Stiles' antics, just as much as I was. Although I have to say, as annoying as it may have been, it was also incredibly funny to watch.

"It was a distinct look Scott! The look that says the last thing you feel like doing is going to a party!"

"It's not that," Scott answered with a shrug. "It just seems a little weird going to a different high school's party." Apparently Scott doesn't get out much though because back where I used to live, we went to parties every weekend and over half the time, they were never parties thrown by our actual school's kids.

"God, Scott! One drink! You'll be fine! I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison—no offense Brielle—no Lydia," wait what? When did he have a thing with Lydia?! "We're moving on!"

"You're right!" Scott finally said, happily getting on board with Stiles plan. Now it seemed like I was the one who was hesitant. Are they planning on just ditching me here and going to hook up with random girls? No, they wouldn't do that. Why would Stiles invite me if he was planning to find a girl to hook up with? Yeah he definitely wouldn't do that, I kept telling myself as we approached the front door.

Okay, never mind, apparently I was totally and completely wrong judging from the blonde girl who basically just attacked Stiles the second we walked in the door. I looked over at Scott with a completely bewildered look, and was met by a jaw-dropped expression on his face as well.

"Glad you could make it," the whore blonde girl said to Stiles. I presumed she was the birthday girl, but that still doesn't excuse her being such a _slut_.

"Yeah, me too," Stiles quickly replied. Well this is becoming sufficiently awkward.

"Come downstairs with me, help me pick out a bottle of wine," she then said to him. Really? What kind of teenager drinks wine when there's tons of liquor floating around? That was probably the worst excuse she could've made to get him alone.

Scott looked over at me once more before smiling and walking over to the blonde girl's friend. I started cracking up though because as soon as he said one word to her, she looked him up and down and shook her head, already walking away.

"Better luck next time, bud," I said, patting him on the back before walking into the living room to get myself a desperately needed drink.

* * *

"So what's a gorgeous girl like you doing all alone out here?" I heard some guy ask from behind me. It'd already been about a half hour and I had yet to see Stiles again. At this point, Scott had disappeared too, but I was past the point of caring. Actually, I was past the point of comprehending considering how many drinks I've had already. I definitely wasn't a lightweight, but these drinks must be _really _strong because I was feeling the effects times ten tonight.

"Trying to be _alone_, obviously. So just keep moving," I bitterly replied.

"Awe come on, baby. It's not safe for a girl like yourself to be outside alone this late at night." What a _lame _excuse for him to try to stay. What the hell is with this school's kids and their stupid excuses?

"A girl like myself? You have no basis to make any assumptions about me, so please, don't even try."

"Well I just figured it'd be pretty easy for someone to wander up towards you, then you'd start walking backwards, kind of like you're doing right now," he slowly started saying, as he completely invaded my personal space. Like yes, obviously if you get in my personal space, I'm going to back up to create a distance. Genius. "Then he could just keep walking and eventually," he kept going as I felt my back collide with something hard, "you'd be backed up into a corner, with no way out. Wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" By this point he was so close to me that I could smell the alcohol radiating from his breath. It was disgusting and terrifying at the same time. I've been to plenty of parties and I know exactly how aggressive drunk people can be. I should've known something like this would happen the second he approached me.

"Just get away from me…please."

"What a proper little one you are, saying please and all. After this, you'll have something to say thank you for too," he said to me, causing shivers to run down my body. I knew this guy was dangerous and my brain was trying going into panic mode now, but the alcohol was blurring every thought I tried to formulate.

"Just leave me alone! Go back inside and find some other girl!" I yelled, pushing on his chest and trying to squeeze myself out from under his arm somehow. He laughed at my attempt and pushed against me even more then.

"Oh come on baby. Don't you know who I am? Quarterback, star of the football team, I'm kind of a big deal. You should feel lucky that I'm even approaching you." Yeah right! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"This isn't approaching me! This is harassment and turning into sexual assault! Get off of me!" I yelled again. Where the hell was everyone?! Why was no one out here anymore?!

"Just loosen up a little, baby," he whispered, slipping my jacket off and letting it slide to the ground.

"Yo dude, she said get off of her!" someone yelled from behind him. Oh thank God. The guy sighed heavily and slowly turned around.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he slowly and cockily asked.

"This," another voice said before I heard a loud smack sound. My mind was spinning at this point, probably a mix of alcohol distortion and panic as I grabbed my jacket off the ground and looked for a way to leave. My vision was blurring, but my body went into pilot mode and was trying to make sure I got out of there. Apparently it wasn't doing a good job though because before I knew it, I was leaning hard against the fence and starting to slide down it as my legs gave out.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" a male voice said as arms wrapped around me, pulling me up.

"Nothing, just a little lightheaded," I mumbled back. I opened my eyes and tried to focus my vision as best I could since it was becoming increasingly clouded. I could just barely make out the bright hazel eyes of Stiles scanning my face with worry.

"Yo, Scott! Get over here! Something's wrong. Call your mom!" Stiles yelled out.

"Yeah, her eyes are open, but it doesn't look like they're focused on anything. I don't know, I haven't tried. Okay, okay, hold on! Brielle, can you hear me?" I nodded my head as best I could considering it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds or more. "Yeah, she heard me. Okay. Brielle, can you say anything? Tell me what you're feeling?" Scott asked. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. I tried again, but I was losing my senses even more by now. Everything was getting a little darker and before I knew it, I could only hear bits and pieces of what was going on around me. "I don't know, mom! Her eyes are closed! Yeah, she's still breathing but she's not responding! Okay, I'll meet you at home in ten minutes!"

"Dude what's going on?!" Stiles yelled with panic ringing clear through his voice.

"I don't know! My mom wants to see her! Just drive us to my house!"

* * *

God, my body is sore. Like I just worked out for ten hours straight. What the hell happened to me? I started to open my eyes and could barely squint because of how heavy my eyelids felt. Bright light was streaming into the room I was in and it felt so warm on my cold skin. Where am I though?

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" someone asked from what sounded like a few feet away. I focused my vision for the first time so far, and could just make out Stiles sitting in a chair a bit away from the bed I was laying in.

"What happened? Where am I?" I barely managed to croak out due to how dry my throat is.

"Oh here!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping up to grab a glass of water that was on a side table. He gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help support me as he raised the glass to my lips. How could he be so sweet?

"What happened?" I asked again, after laying myself back down.

"Um, you're at Scott's house. We found you at the party last night and you were pretty incoherent. Scott's mom is a nurse. She, uh, she thinks someone put something in the drinks last night and that you were one of the lucky ones who got it," he explained, with a nervous laugh. I just nodded my head. No wonder the drinks were hitting me so much harder than normal. "Listen, Brielle, I'm so sorry that happened. I should've been with you. I shouldn't have just left you all alone…"

"No, no. It's fine. You wanted to be with that girl. I understand. I'm a big girl ya know. I should've been able to take care of myself," I said, also with a nervous laugh. I really didn't feel like talking about last night, but I knew he was blaming himself for everything. It's just the kind of person I'm getting to know that he is.

"Ha, yeah. Well that didn't even happen. She disappeared, probably with a group of her friends or something. That's when I went to find you. But really, I'm sorry. I should've been a better friend last night."

I couldn't even take how sweet he is at this point. It was killing me to see the sadness in his eyes from blaming himself. I slowly reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You were a great friend. You saved me. That's all that matters," I said, looking up into his caring eyes staring right back down at me. Slowly, he started leaning down and my breath was catching in my chest. I think I know what he's about to do, but what about that girl?! Should I even care about what's going on with her and him? No, of course not. They obviously aren't together, Stiles isn't the type to cheat on his girlfriend, I rapidly thought as his face neared my own. Before I could think anymore, sparks were going off in my body as his lips connected with mine in one of the most tender kisses of all time. It wasn't hot. It wasn't heavy. It was simple and light; and perfect.

**Drammmaa! How'd you like it? Let me know in a review! **

**This story is completely being made up as I go so I'm more than willing to take requests for things to put in the story, so send them in as you please and I'll definitely incorporate them somehow! (:**


	3. Secrets

**Seriously guys? Only two reviews for the first chapter and none for the second? ): Rip my heart out why don't you! haha but for real! I can't keep writing if I don't get _any _feedback! That's like 25% of the enjoyment of writing and posting stories!**

**Well, hopefully I can get more reviews for this chapter ): Here's chapter three. I've decided to follow the main points from each episode but not to the tee. Most of the story will be all original, but it will still follow the main plot line set by Teen Wolf.**

**Italics for long periods are used to signal a flashback, btw.**

**Read and review! (:**

"Uncle Chris, considering I have school tomorrow, you can't keep me locked up in this house for much longer…Besides, I'm only going to the store, you have absolutely no good food in this house. It's torture," I whined, standing at the front door where he had caught me trying to leave. It was now Monday night, and since didn't have school today due to faculty meetings, I had been locked up in the house for three days now. I knew after what happened at the party that he would be a bit more cautious, but as it turned out, Uncle Chris is _way _more protective than I would have previously assumed.

* * *

"_Brielle Carson Argent, you drastically broke your promise and you know how serious our family is about trust," Uncle Chris began yelling as soon as we got in his SUV after Ms. McCall called him about what happened at the party. "Two hours. You were supposed to be home two hours ago! Can you even imagine how worried I was? Your father is trusting me to protect you and then I get a call from some kid's mother telling me you were drugged. Drugged! You shouldn't have even been drinking in the first place!"_

_I swear I'd never heard such a loud, booming voice until now. It was as if the sound waves were bouncing off the car walls and reflecting right back to my ear drums. "Uncle Chris, please. I know I messed up…" I began, only to be cut off by his booming voice again._

"_Oh you sure did mess up. You put both yourself and me in a compromising situation because now I have to go back and call your father in the morning to tell him that his sixteen year old daughter was drugged for some mediocre teenage boy's pleasure."_

"_As if he'd even care…" I muttered under my breath, fogging up the window that I was now leaning against. I heard Uncle Chris sigh and could feel him look over at me. I just didn't have the energy, or care really, to look back at him._

"_Brielle, just because your father is having a difficult time and had to leave, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you…"_

"_Would you leave Allison?" I quickly spit back, now turning to look him in the eye with a narrowed gaze. He looked back at me for only a second, but then turned to look out of the windshield. "Exactly…" I solemnly whispered at his silence, resting my head against the window again. The rest of the drive was silent and seemingly took forever._

_When we finally got back to his house, Uncle Chris parked in the garage and then helped me up to my room since Ms. McCall said I may still have dizzy spells. "We all make different choices when faced with difficult situations, Brielle. You may not agree with your father, but you also may not know the entirety of the situation…Just remember that next time you question his love for you," Uncle Chris quietly said before turning off my light and closing the door._

* * *

"Fine. You can go," he finally agreed. I sighed with relief at finally getting to breathe some fresh air, but then he continued talking. "But I'll drive. You can show me what kind of things you'd like in the house," he finished with an annoying grin.

"Are you serious?" I flatly said, resting my hand on my hip and staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Take it or leave it," he replied, staring right back. Unfortunately for me, Uncle Chris was way better at stare-offs because I quickly broke and groaned exaggeratedly as I made my way to the garage to get in his car.

"You know, Brielle, I consider myself an intelligent man, but yet, I truthfully have no idea as to how you aren't five hundred pounds after eating all this _crap_," Uncle Chris commented as we were loading the grocery bags into the trunk of his SUV.

"Oh come on! I don't eat _that _bad! I mean, look, I got vegetable sticks!" I retorted, picking up a bag and waving it at him.

"Ah, yes. _Fried _vegetable sticks. How healthy," he mocked and we both couldn't help but laugh. Uncle Chris truly wasn't that bad when he wasn't trying to act like a dictator.

As we finished loading the bags into the trunk, Uncle Chris pushed it shut, but suddenly flipped around with a …_gun _in his hand?! Where the hell did that come from and why did he pull it out?! My mind was racing as well as my heart and I hesitantly turned around to face whoever my uncle was.

"_Scott?!_" I disbelievingly yelled. "Why the hell are you sneaking up on us?!"

"Brielle, get in the car," Uncle Chris harshly commanded. I was about to object, but decided against it, considering he was still holding a loaded gun.

"Ay-ay captain," I mumbled, walking to the passenger's door of the car and shrugging at Scott as his bewildered eyes met mine.

I hopped into the passenger's seat with a huff and started picking at my cuticles before my curiosity got the best of me. I mean, why were Scott and my uncle talking anyway? I pressed my ear tightly to the window and could just barely make out fragments of their conversation.

"I don't even know this kid Boyd, I don't even know his last name," my uncle complained.

"Boyd is his last name," Scott responded.

"What's his first name?" Uncle Chris asked. Boy, they both could really get a conversation going huh…

"Vernon," Scott answered, making it sound like the most obvious answer in the world. I had to laugh at that. I may not know him too well, but this is exactly what I was beginning to consider typical Scott. "And just curious…is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me…?" Okay, that, I had to crack up at, but quickly regretted when I heard Uncle Chris tap on the back window, which I assume meant to quit eavesdropping. Oops…caught again. I pulled my head off the window and started to peak around in the car, but alas, there was nothing to keep my attention for longer than maybe a second or two. Okay, this time, I just can't give myself away again…I thought as I carefully leaned against the window again.

"That world, your world…it decimated mine. My wife, sister, father…my entire family," I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke and couldn't stop the tight, pulling sensation welling up in my chest at hearing about my mother being killed…Between my dad and I, we silently agreed not to bring it up. It just seemed easier that way, for the both of us. I wasn't used to hearing about her anymore, and couldn't stop the tear that was now rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath, focusing back in on Uncle Chris and Scott, even if it was only to distract myself from my own thoughts at this point. "I'm sorry…I can't help them," Uncle Chris concluded and I saw him start to walk towards the driver's side door through my side mirror.

"Uh….do you think you could do me like one, tiny little favor?" Scott asked, causing Uncle Chris to pause. After a few seconds, the driver's door opened and my uncle got in and started the car, just as the back door opened and I turned to see Scott jump in and greet me with a small smile. Okay, this just got even more awkward…I thought as we drove down the road cued by Scott's directions to wherever he needed to be.

After a few minutes we pulled into a parking lot, but I was taken aback by who else was filling the parking lot. Ambulances and cop cars. Two of my least favorite things.

"What the hell…" I mumbled as myself and Uncle Chris stared out of the window with slackened jaws. My uncle put the car in park and Scott proceeded to thank him for the ride and step out of the car. Much to my surprise, however, Uncle Chris followed him out of the car also. A minute later, him and Scott hopped back in the car and he quickly reversed out of his spot.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm dropping you back off at the house to stay with Allison, no funny business by the way, and then I have to go take care of something."

"I can just go with. You know, because you seem like you're in a hurry and it'd be such a hassle to take me _all _the way back to the house…" I tried, really wanting to stay out of the boring old house and also a bit curious to see what was going on.

"No. You'll stay at the house. Do homework or something," he commanded.

"I don't _have _homework," I quickly argued.

"Then find something _else_," he stated, shooting me one of those 'don't you dare argue' looks and leaving no room for further discussion. I huffed and crossed my arms, possibly like a little child, but I didn't really care. If he would treat me like one, I would act like one.

"Stay with Allison and do _not _leave the house," Uncle Chris once again yelled out the window as I made my way to the front door. I waved my hand as a signal of 'I got it' before opening the large door and going inside. I sighed and kicked off my boots before walking up the stairs to Allison's room.

"Allison! I'm back! I've been commanded by your dictator of a father to stay with you and not leave the…" I was saying before finally reaching her door and realizing she wasn't there. I guess daddy's little girl doesn't always listen, after all, I thought, as I laid back on my bed and turned on my TV to pass time. Another boring night it was turning out to be…

* * *

"Have a fun night, Uncle Chris?" I sarcastically commented while I sat at the breakfast counter eating a bowl of cereal before school the next morning. I was greeted with an overly immense sense of satisfaction at his body jumping and his face taking on a very shocked expression. I guess he didn't realize I'd be awake and getting ready. "Ya know, if you get to come home at …6:30 the next morning," I said, looking over at the kitchen's clock, "then I really think we need to reconsider _my _midnight curfew."

"Nice try, Brielle. I'm an adult, you're a child. There's a difference," he noncommittally replied while pouring himself a bowl of cereal too.

"Did you really just call me a _child_? I'm sixteen, Uncle Chris. Not exactly a child anymore."

"Well compared to me, you are still a child. Why are you up so early anyway?" he questioned, probably just to change the subject.

"Cross country practice. I should actually probably be leaving right about now…" I said, throwing a water bottle and my notebook into my backpack and grabbing my Under Armor gym bag before racing towards the door.

"Cross country? Since when did you run?" he asked, following me to the door as I squeezed my feet into my pair of bright pink Nike sneakers.

"Thought I'd take up a new hobby. I'll see you later," I replied, swinging the front door open and lifting my bike off the ground.

* * *

"Boo!" I yelled, running up and playfully grabbing Stiles as he was waiting outside with Scott for practice to start. Instantly, Stiles jumped about a mile in the air and shrieked like quite the little girl. After that there was no hiding the hugely amused smile that played on my face.

"Holy sh…you! Of course it was you! Are you_ trying _to kill me? Because you very narrowly avoided that this time!" he exasperatedly yelled while flailing his arms every which way possible. "What are you doing here anyway?" he finally sighed.

"Same thing as you of course, cross country practice," I said, leaning down to retie one of my shoes.

"So are you like …stalking me now or something? I mean jeez, it can't be coincidence that I tell you I'm on the cross country team then all of a sudden you are too," he joked, raising his eyebrows at me with a growing smirk on his face. I playfully went to smack him but he hurriedly backed up, tripping over his own feet in the process and nearly falling if there hadn't been a tree to catch him. "Yeah…you're definitely trying to kill me…"

"Ha! That one was _all _you! And no, I'm not _stalking _you. I just figured I'd join the team that apparently has all the cute guys…ya know, like Scott…Isaac...Danny…"

"You forgot your favorite person," I heard someone whisper in my ear and whipped around only to be met by the face of pure annoyance. "Welcome to the team, gorgeous," Aiden said as he kept casually walking by me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was on the team!" I yelled, pausing between each word to slap Stiles.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! I didn't think you were going to _join _the team so it wasn't really relevant to add at the time!" he yelled, now holding his hands up in a defensive pose in case I was to start another slap attack.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in defeat. "Well now I guess you just owe me, Stilinski!" I deemed.

His jaw went slack and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. If only I had a camera… "_I _owe _you_?!" he yelled, throwing his hands around again. He was really becoming a danger to himself and others with his erratic hand movements. "I _really _think it's you who owes _me _at this point! I mean, I showed you to your class! I invited you to a party! I took you home from said party when you were incoherent! And to make matters a thousand times worse, you didn't even put me on the list of cute guys on the team!" he yelled, panting from basically trying to get that all out in one breath.

I raised an amused eyebrow at him. "You done, Stilinski?" I asked. His face contorted into what first started as frustrated but then turned to pure exhaustion before he nodded his head 'yes.' "Good because practice is starting. Oh and by the way. You make the _top _of that list," I said with a wink before taking off running at the sound of Finstock's whistle, leaving a flabbergasted Stiles standing in place like an idiot.

As it turned out, I was a naturally talented runner because I quickly made my way to the front of the pack and was maintaining a good speed. It was actually quite relaxing and soon I was falling in step to the rhythm of the song playing on my iPod. However, I had just took the designated turn on the path when I was met by an overwhelming, disgusting odor. What the hell? I thought to myself as I slowed my pace to a cautious walk and took off my headphones. Suddenly my chest was incredibly heavy and it felt like my lungs were collapsing as I tried desperately to get a good, solid breath. As soon as I got that breath though, I let it all out in an ear-piercing scream.

Within seconds, most of the team was in the area, frozen in place from shock. Some were hyperventilating, some were crying, some were just …frozen. I guess everyone will react differently when confronted face-to-face with the bloody mess of murdered corpse tied to a tree.

Before long, I could feel my body enveloped in warmth as Stiles wrapped me in his arms as I finally released the sobs that had been just under the surface, pounding to be released. "Oh my God, who would do something like this?!" I sobbed into his sweatshirt. "I don't know, Brielle, I really don't…" he whispered back, sounding just as hopeless as I felt. He was slowly stroking my hair to lull me into a calmness as Scott suddenly ran up with Isaac in tow, followed soon after by the Sheriff and his deputy trying to regain control of the situation.

"Back up! Everyone back! Get this kids out of here!" he yelled, looking towards Finstock for some assistance.

"You heard the man! Nothing to see here! Probably just some homeless kid," Coach commented.

"Coach…he was a senior…" Scott solemnly said, causing the coach to sigh and rub a hand over his face before he came to what looked like an important revelation.

"…He wasn't on the team was he?" Well, I guess one could've hoped. I curled my face into one of annoyance and shook my head at the idiot.

"Did you see the way they looked at him?" Isaac questioned as we were walking back to the school building. Stiles had a comforting arm around me still. I think the only other time I've ever been so shaken up in my life was when my dad broke the news to me about mom.

"Who?" I questioned, wondering what on Earth Isaac could possibly be talking about.

"Not now, Isaac," Stiles quickly reprimanded.

"No, what are you talking about Isaac? Do you know who did that?!" I exclaimed, shaken even more knowing that it could've been one of the very people standing with us in the crowd.

"He doesn't know anything," Scott stated, shooting Isaac a heavy warning glare.

"What are you guys not telling me?!" l yelled, pulling myself away from Stiles. I didn't miss the hurt expression on his face, but I couldn't let myself care right now, especially when I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that they were all hiding something big from me now.

They were all looking at one another, waiting for one of them to come up with a good enough lie probably, when Danny walked by and Stiles reached out and grabbed him. "Danny! Hey! Do us a favor, take Brielle back to the school with you? She's really shaken up but we have to talk to my dad really quick," he quickly sputtered out.

"Sure," Danny sadly said, looking at me with sympathy.

"No, Danny, I'm fine! I need to talk to them!" I protested.

"We'll talk later!" Stiles yelled as he walked off in the opposite direction with Scott and Isaac. Oh, they definitely owed me answers now and Stiles was _definitely _going to get an ear-load next time I see him.

* * *

"So I heard you got a front row seat this morning," Aiden mocked as soon as the teacher announced that he finished all he had to and the rest of the time was ours.

I gave him the harshest look I could muster, as I still wasn't feeling particularly myself after the sight this morning and then being pushed away by Stiles. "Are you seriously making a _joke _about what happened to that poor kid?" I disbelievingly questioned. Sure, he was the ultimate ass, but even I didn't think he'd be that heartless.

"Well, I just figured empathy wouldn't push your buttons so I had to take a less ideal approach," he casually answered.

"Did you ever think maybe, just _maybe_, you didn't _have _to push my buttons?" I asked, continuing to doodle in my notebook.

"Well maybe I just don't know a better approach to getting a girl who apparently hates my guts to talk to me," he replied. I stopped drawing at that. Why would he even care whether I talk to him or not?

"I'm sure there's _plenty _of other girls who would rather have your attention than me, Lydia for example, go for her," I said, remembering a conversation between her and Allison that I'd overheard.

He seemed to ponder on that for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, you're more my speed."

"Well I'm so far from interested so I'm just going to give you a bit of advice, give up. You're wasting your time."

"We're only a few weeks into the school year, there's plenty of time to get you to change your mind," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Why did the teacher have to finish lecturing early?

"Suit yourself," I said, giving up. Apparently he was just as stubborn as I was. "Why are your hands bloody?" I curiously questioned once I saw it. He had been late showing up to class, but I figured it was just some self-entitlement issue he had.

"Uh, no reason," he said as he tried to wipe the blood away. I reached over to the side counter where there was a sink and paper towels and dampened one for him. "Thanks," he mumbled, quickly wiping away the bits of dried blood.

"So really, why were they bloody? Saying no reason is a total cop-out considering people's hands don't just bleed out of nowhere," I pressed on. Now that he was avoiding answering, it sparked my interest even more.

"Why do you even care?" he asked me with a smile, knowing that question would more than likely stop my interrogation.

"Well are you sticking with your answer of 'no reason?" I asked. He nodded his head, still with a smile on his face.

"Then I guess my answer is no reason, too," I responded, just as the bell rang so I could quickly gather my belongings and leave before he had time to say anything else. Surprisingly, he wasn't too bad when he wasn't purposefully trying to be a pain in my ass.

* * *

"Hey, where was everyone at lunch today?" I asked Allison as we drove home from school.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I _mean _Danny and I were the only ones there. You guys all ditched us," I bitterly explained.

"Oh…huh. Um you can't tell my dad about this, but I was uh in lunch detention," she stated.

"Ooh Allison, you bad girl. For what?" I curiously questioned.

"Fell asleep during class, no big deal really."

"Figures, considering you were out all hours of the night last night," I said, raising my eyebrows at her while I pried for more information.

"Yeah about that too…"

"I can't tell your dad. I get it. But seriously, you're piling the secrets onto me lately. Chill out girl, I may explode if I have to keep even one more! So where was everyone else at today?"

"Um, Isaac and Scott were with me. But I'm not exactly sure where Lydia and Stiles were," she said, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, obviously curious herself now too.

"Well Stiles was probably just avoiding me," I admitted as we pulled up to the house.

"What? Why would you say that?" she asked, concerned.

"Ugh! I don't know!" I exclaimed as I threw my bag down in the foyer. "After the whole…body…thing at cross country practice this morning, Isaac said something but then Scott and Stiles were trying to cover up what he was talking about when I started asking questions. Then Stiles basically pushed me off on Danny and I haven't seen him since. I know there's something they aren't telling me," I explained. She nodded her head understandingly.

"Well, you know Stiles and how strange he can be. I'm sure he'll come around soon," she said reassuringly as she took off her jacket.

"Whoa! Allison! What the hell happened?!" I yelled, grabbing her wrists to hold out her arms. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" She had long, rugged scratch marks trailing across the length of her forearms and they looked as though they probably should be sterilized before they start some incredibly nasty infection.

"I'm fine," she said lightly, trying to pull her arm away a bit, "Brielle! I'm really fine!" she yelled, yanking her arm away.

I looked at her confused and with concern. "Ally, what the hell did that to you? You didn't do that…"

"No, Bri," she said, smiling a bit to try to alleviate my worry, "No, I didn't do this to myself. I just…Um there was this cat outside of the school and I tried to pick it up and it got spooked and lashed out. I'm fine though, really."

A cat? Why was there a cat outside of the school? And why would Allison pick it up anyway? She's allergic to cats and doesn't even really like them anyway. Great. Now I was beginning to lose trust in Allison too. What the hell were these people freaking hiding from me?!

**Now go on and send a review my way and once I get significant feedback, I'll start writing the next chapter (:**


	4. Lies Unfold

**Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for the wonderful reviews! It really inspired me to write more, so instead of my planned date to update being Friday, I decided to write it and post it tonight (:**

**So that being said, keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! The more reviews, the more frequent the updates will be! (:**

**Here is the link to find Brielle's outfit for this chapter, the beginning of the URL is pinterest then add the . c o m followed by /pin/527273068844612074/**

**(Sorry this has to be such a hassle! Let me know if I'm making it too confusing!)  
**

"Everybody on the bus! Let's go! Oh come on Jared! You can move faster than that!" Finstock yelled as the cross country team was crowded in the school's parking lot boarding the school bus that was driving us to our four hour away cross country meet. I decided to bum it for the ride in my Victoria's Secret sweatpants and hoodie and Nike running sneakers, considering I'd probably just sleep the whole time anyway due to the fact that I still wasn't talking to Stiles, Scott, or Isaac and they were pretty much the only people I knew on the team, other than Danny, but he informed me that he would be hopefully be sitting with a guy he liked and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

"So this is gonna be a great day, huh? Four hours on a bus with Finstock and his stupid whistle," Stiles joked as he stood behind me. "Really, Brielle? The silent treatment? Come on, how old are we?!" he exclaimed. I could just picture him doing his signature Stiles moves and flailing his hands throughout the air in frustration. I almost wanted to turn around just to get the satisfaction of confirming my thoughts, but I wouldn't give _him _the satisfaction of me actually acknowledging him. The line started moving though, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Even when I was pissed at Stiles, I was still drawn to him. I _wanted _to talk to him. I _wanted _to laugh at him and his antics. But I'm stubborn. And he's hiding something. And I won't be the fool here. "I know you, Brielle! And I know how much you love to talk! You're not gonna make it much longer!" he called after me as I boarded the bus and took an empty seat a few rows from the back.

"Hey sourpuss, why ya sulking?" Danny joked as he took the seat in front of me.

"I am not sulking," I retorted with my eyes narrowed at him. Okay, maybe I was, but he didn't have to point it out! He raised his eyebrows at me, and gave me that 'I know there's something wrong, so spill it' look that I'm coming to find he's very infamous for. "It's just Stiles! And Scott! And Allison!" I quickly rattled off with a long sigh at the end.

"So all of your closest friends, aside from me of course," he added with a wink, "are the reasons for your being so broody?"

"I do not brood!" I exclaimed, only to have Danny yet again raise his eyebrows at me with a smirk, causing me to sign once again. "Okay, so what if I'm brooding? I think I have reason to when the people I'm closest to are all hiding something from me!"

"How do you know they're hiding something?"

"I don't know," I mindfully answered, shaking my head. "I just get this feeling that they are lately, like a lot. Like the other day at cross country when I found the …ya know…Isaac said something strange and when I questioned him about it, Stiles jumped in and avoided the question completely! And then he pushed me off on you just to get away from me! Then, that same day, Allison came home with gnarly scratch marks on her forearms and when I asked why, she said she picked up a cat and it got all pissed and scratched her."

"Well what's so weird about that?" he questioned, confusedly.

"Allison hates cats! And she's allergic to them! Why would she pick one up?!" I said as if it was totally obvious.

"Listen, Bri, I wouldn't take it too personally if I were you. They've been exactly like what you're describing to pretty much everyone for about the past year. They're just strange people," he added with a laugh. I guess he's right. I mean it's pretty freaking obvious that they're quite odd, but I still couldn't completely shake the bad feeling I had. But at this point, I just decided to agree with Danny and drop it because I wasn't going to solve anything right now anyway.

"Hey Danny," Danny's boytoy said as he came up and pecked him on the lips after he sat down. I think my jaw may have literally dropped to the floor from shock though, and I just said there gaping for what felt like forever before I could actually form words again.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Wait! You're _gay_?!" I exclaimed. "You've been obnoxiously hitting on me since the first day I got here, but you're _gay_?!"

"Brielle…" Danny tried intersecting.

"No, wait just a second, Danny!" I yelled, cutting Danny off. "He has been giving me _such _a hard time being a hormonal little freak, and now I find out he's not even _interested _in my _gender_!"

"Brielle! Just listen for two seconds!" Danny yelled. "Brielle, this is _Ethan_. Ethan, Brielle," he said, gesturing between us. "Ethan is Aiden's _twin_," he explained slowly. Once again, my jaw dropped to the ground and I could feel my entire face radiating with the warmth of my blushing embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Brielle," Ethan said with an amused grin.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too…" I quietly said. Oh god, I'm such an idiot! "Listen, I'm so so _so _sorry about that! I had no idea and…" I began to say, but he cut me off with his laughter and a hand gesture telling me to stop.

"It's fine, really. I get it. Aiden has quite the tendency to get under people's skin. I completely understand you're outburst," he said reassuringly.

"So where is said annoying twin anyway?" I curiously asked. I was grateful for his absence, but still curious as to why he'd miss such an important meet.

"Well thanks to Lahey over there, Aid is on academic suspension, which means no sports," he explained, gesturing a few rows ahead to Isaac who was sitting with another person in Allison's circle of friends, Boyd, I think she said. Apparently, he'd run away for a little, but finally came back, much to their apparent relief. I guess I understood how he must've felt when he ran. After my mom died, I'd been in that same hopeless mindset almost every day. Mom was such a strong, independent woman. Her presence demanded attention and she was always the one to light up a room. The worst part of the situation was that I hadn't even seen her for a couple weeks before she died. She went on business trips frequently and just so happened to be staying with Ally and Uncle Chris when she was the victim of an animal attack. After she died, I felt utterly lost and since my dad's mind was basically MIA, I had no one to really talk to about it. Thankfully, I was able to pull myself out of it though. I knew Mom was always tough and that she'd want me to remain strong too, even in the worst of times.

"So wait, what does Isaac have to do with your brother's suspension?" I asked.

"Uh, I probably shouldn't be saying anything to you considering you're on their side…" he hesitantly responded. Okay, what in the hell was he talking about?

"Um, I'm not on anyone's _side_. I didn't even know there _were _sides."

"Well, I guess you could just say that your friends have something against my brother and me." Huh. I knew they didn't like Aiden, but I mean, I could understand that one. But Ethan seems so nice. Why would they have anything against him? "But anyway, Isaac, Scott, and Allison decided to pull some _stupid _prank on Aiden by McCall taking off parts on my motorcycle and Isaac riding Aiden's into the school. I controlled myself a little better than Aiden though, so when he ran into the hallway to confront Isaac, the teacher followed and saw Aiden by the bike, assuming it was somehow him who did it. I mean, I don't understand how she thought he got the bike into the school when he'd been sitting in class anyway, but whatever…" he explained, irritation clear in his tone.

I nodded my head in understanding while I took the story in. Mainly, I was just trying to wrap my head around why they would even do something so immature and just _rude_. None of the three struck me as the type of people to act like that, but apparently they're just hiding all sorts of things. Well if I could figure out this side of them, I'm sure I can figure out whatever else they're hiding too.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and groaned when I saw the contact ID of Stiles making the goofiest of all faces during our ceramics class. "What do you want, Stiles?" I grumpily answered.

"Ha! You talked to me!" he exclaimed into the phone loudly. I turned around in my seat and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster while shaking my head at him.

"Okay, well if that's all you want, I'm just going to hang up now…"

"Wait! Wait! Remember that talk we had about how I've done three _very _nice things for you and how you totally owe me? Well I _kinda _need a favor…"

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure the favor ship sailed when you decided to keep secrets from me."

"Brielle, I'm _sorry_. Just please, one favor," he begged. I thought about it for a second, and decided maybe I did still owe him a little favor for saving me at the party last Friday night.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Yes! Okay, I need you to find out why Ethan keeps checking his phone," he eagerly said.

"No."

"What?! You can't say no! You just said you'd do me a favor! This is the favor!" he yelled into the phone.

"Well this is a favor that I'm rightfully choosing to decline. I'm not doing that. I like him and right now, I don't like you so much, so why would I invade his privacy?"

"It's not an invasion of privacy if he's willing to tell you!"

"No, Stiles," I declared before hanging up the phone. I guess he was pretty shocked because I could hear gasping noises behind me coming from his seat. But it isn't like Stiles to give up to easily...A few seconds later I heard Danny's phone making beeping noises right after another.

I leaned forward in my seat and put my face next to Danny's. "Stiles?" I unamusedly asked.

"_Yup_," he answered. Figures. Danny's phone kept beeping and it was becoming incredibly awkward as we both tried to avoid eye contact with a now very suspicious Ethan.

"Something wrong?" Ethan inevitably questioned.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing…" Oh, real smooth Danny.

"Trust me, Ethan, it's nothing. _Stilinski _is just a nosy jackass who wants to know why you keep checking your phone," I said, loud enough for Stiles to hear. We all turned around to look at him at the same time, and just like the slick kid Stiles is, him and Scott ducked down so incredibly fast that I couldn't stop from bursting out into laughter.

"Look, I don't know why he's telling you this. But Ethan said someone close to him is sick and may not make it through the night. Happy, asshole?" I texted to Stiles before sliding my headphones on and letting Secondhand Serenade lull me into a sleep that would hopefully last the rest of this bus ride.

* * *

"What the hell?!" I drowsily complained when a loud screeching sound drug me out of my deep sleep. Danny turned around with an amused expression on his face and pointed to the front of the bus where Stiles and Finstock were facing off in the aisle. I probably would've been annoyed at being awoken from such a good nap, but from the look on Coach's face, this was going to be _very _amusing and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene unfolding.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop…" Stiles began, only to be cut off by Coach blowing into his whistle.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good…" Whistle.

"Ya know, our bladders aren't exactly…" Whistle.

"Coach…" Whistle. "This is…" Whistle. "Please…" Whistle. "Oh my God, let me talk!" Whistle, followed by Coach's maniacal laughter and then an extended period of Coach blowing into the whistle.

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!" he finally yelled.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back. I'm honestly surprised I wasn't laying on the floor from laughing so much at this point. It was honestly just too great.

"So at least we got a little entertain…Oh God! What is that smell?!" I yelled to Danny and Ethan as possibly the foulest odor ever hit me.

"Oh! Jared! Are you kidding me?!" I heard Coach yell from the front of the bus just then. "Pull off at the next exit!" he then yelled to the bus driver. If it didn't smell so awful, I probably would've gone up right then to yell at Jared also, but I was not risking being in the danger zone of his motion sickness. Suddenly, the bus whipped off the exit and pulled over at the rest stop within seconds and we all flew off the bus faster than Coach could blow his whistle.

"Well that was horrifyingly interesting…" I mumbled as I took deep breaths of fresh air. Although I was absolutely _disgusted _by Jared vomiting, I have to say I'm actually kind of glad he did because I have had to pee for probably the past two hours, so thank the Lord there is a bathroom here, I thought as I took off in a jog towards the women's restroom. I pushed open the door and instantly the smell of iron hit me for some strange reason. I couldn't think of why a bathroom would reek this bad of iron…

"Holy shit…." I breathed out in shock as I stood, looking over the shoulders of Stiles, Lydia, and Allison at a pretty much bleeding-out Scott sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Brielle, you have to…" Allison started to say but I quickly cut her off.

"No! I don't have to do anything! But _you _have to get him to a hospital!" I yelled, pointing at Scott. "He's dying! What the hell happened?! He needs medical help! Like right now!" I yelled, turning to run out of the bathroom for help, but I felt someone wrap their fingers around my arm to hold me back. I turned around and met the fearful eyes of Stiles.

"Brielle, you have to listen to me. Just calm down, okay?" he said calmly.

"You can't tell me to calm down! In fact I don't even know how _you're _calm! Your _best friend _is _dying_!"

"Brielle, just stop for a goddamn second!" he yelled at me. I stood there, completely stunned that he actually yelled at me. "Look, we can't exactly explain what's going on. Not now at least," he began.

"Of course you can't…" I mumbled under my breath as I looked up at him. The hurt was clear in his eyes, but my anger and confusion was drastically blocking my ability to feel the least bit sorry for him at this moment.

"Just, _please _don't tell anyone what you saw…" he pleaded with words and his eyes as he held my hands in his.

"I can't tell anyone if _I'm _not even sure what I saw," I angrily said before ripping my hands out of his and walking away just as tears started falling down my cheeks. I actually don't know if I'm even angry at this point. I'm just so _hurt _that they're keeping something obviously _very _big from me. Especially now that I saw one of my friends basically _dying _and they still don't feel it's necessary to inform me as to what the hell is going on.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Danny quickly asked as he pulled me to the side before I could walk by him. I looked from his concerned face to Ethan's and I knew they were waiting for an answer, but I couldn't think of anything to say. No matter how hurt I was by my "friends" secrets, I would still respect Stiles asking me to not say anything to anyone. If they couldn't tell me, then I'm sure they won't want Danny and Ethan to know, but maybe there's someone else I can get answers from…

"Nothing. I'm fine," I quickly said, looking around for my target. "Isaac!" I called, running away from Danny and Ethan to try to get some answers. "Isaac! I need to talk to you!" I called out again as I approached him standing with Boyd. "Would you like to inform me on what the _fuck _is wrong with Scott because no one else fucking will?" I angrily whisper-yelled so that no one around us would overhear. I looked up into his big blue eyes, and I could practically see right into his soul for them. He was panicking. However, I don't know if it's because I'm asking about something they don't want me to know, or if it's because even Isaac had no idea that something was wrong with Scott.

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked from behind Isaac. That had actually been the first time I've heard him talk and I was actually a bit taken aback that he spoke.

"I _mean_, he's in the bathroom bleeding _black _blood and on the verge of dying, or maybe already dead at this point," I angrily spit out at the both of them. "Why aren't they getting help?!"

Before I could even expect an answer, Isaac was storming off somewhere with Boyd happily following in tow. I chased after them, but they were faster and by the time I reached them, a crowd had already formed. "Now what was going on?" I thought as I pushed my way through the mass of students to get to the opening of the circle where I figured Isaac would be. "Isaac!" I screamed as I finally broke past the barrier of people. "Isaac, stop! Stop!" I yelled, running up to him and punching him on the back. Unfortunately, my tiny fists pounding on his back had absolutely no effect on him and he kept bashing his own fists against Ethan's face as he lay helpless on the ground with blood pouring down his face. "Boyd! Stop him!" I yelled to Boyd, but he just stood there with a smirk on his face looking down at the one-sided fight.

"_Isaac!_" I finally heard someone yell in a sonic voice and it finally got Isaac to stop his assault on Ethan. I turned around to see who it was, and my jaw dropped when I saw Scott standing there, looking perfectly healthy. Isaac stood up and Danny and I immediately ran over to Ethan who was still lying on the ground.

"I-I'm okay…" Ethan muttered out quietly.

"No, no you're not!" I worriedly replied, grabbing hold of the back of his head while Danny went to grab paper towels to wipe up the blood. In a flash, Danny was back and wiping up the blood on Ethan's face. I felt someone watching and turned around to see Stiles by the bus staring at the three of us. I got up and stormed over to him. This was the last straw. If he couldn't tell me what was going on right this second, then I couldn't be around him anymore. There were too many secrets. Too many lies. Too many things they tried to cover up.

"Brielle, you need to stay away from Ethan," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. I held my mouth open, ready to scream at him, but no words would come out. Instead, tears brimmed in my eyes yet again because of him.

"You. Are. _Unbelievable_," I breathed out. He went to say something back, but I quickly held up my hand for him to stop. "Ethan just gets the _shit _beat out of him by _your _friend, yet I need to stay away from _Ethan_?! What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed while smacking his arm repeatedly. He winced away from me, but I knew he was just being a baby because I definitely was not hitting him as hard as I'd like to.

"Brielle, _please_. You just don't understand…" he began.

"You're right, Stiles. You're absolutely, one hundred percent correct. I don't understand. But that's only because none of you will fucking _explain _it to me!"

"It's just…it's not that easy to explain…"

"Oh, come on Stiles. I have given you _plenty _of opportunities to explain. Not everything is _easy _to explain, but people still do it! Do you think it was easy for my dad to explain that my mom, Kate, was mauled by a mountain lion and _killed_? Or how about when he had to explain that he couldn't take care of me anymore and had to ship me off to live with Allison? Do you think they were easy to explain?!" I screamed at him with tears streaming down my face.

I looked up at him when I finished and he looked absolutely shell-shocked. Maybe I'd finally gotten through to him… "Your mom was _Kate _Argent?" he asked. I think I could've easily exploded in that moment.

"You just wasted your last chance at me trusting you ever again…" I quietly said before turning to walk away.

"Brielle, wait!" he called after me. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Stiles, all I've done is wait. I'm done waiting. Just, please, don't talk to me," I calmly said before turning away for the final time.

**Sorry for such a sad ending to the chapter, but I had to! ):**

**Don't forget: reviews=more chapters quicker! (:**

**Have a good next couple of days, my lovely readers!**


	5. The Truth Behind a Story

**Hey readers! (: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you're all liking the story so far! Keep the reviews coming! I don't want to have to beg every time, but I do love hearing from everyone so yeah :D This chapter is semi based on Motel California, but it's a huge turning point in the story and since the character of Brielle obviously wasn't in Teen Wolf, I made a lot of this chapter up instead of focusing on the actual plot line! I hope that's okay with everyone! **

**Thanks for everyone's support again! Read on, and review! (: **

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked Ethan as I sat down behind him on the bus. Finstock had just finished watching Jared clean up his vomit mess as "punishment for being a pathetic mess,"—his words, not mine, so all the kids were boarding the bus again.

"I'm good. A bit of a headache, but otherwise, good. Thanks for asking," he politely responded. I looked over at Danny next to him who was still gazing at Ethan with concern written on his face. I smiled at Danny and reached over to rub his shoulder reassuringly. It made me feel good to know how much Danny cared about Ethan, and I could tell Ethan really cared about Danny just the same. In a cruel way though, I also envied them, especially when I thought back on what just happened with Stiles. I honestly thought that could've been us, but if I couldn't trust him, I could never truly love him.

"Alright, now, if _anyone _does anything to stop this bus again, expect a _severe _ass-kicking into the next century!" Finstock yelled from the front of the bus. Sometimes I really wonder if he really thinks he's really that intimidating or if even he knows how ridiculous we all think he is, probably the former. The bus got pretty quiet after Coach stopped yelling. I guess everyone was still feeling pretty on edge, especially with Isaac around after what just happened. I decided it would probably just be best for me to sleep again to at least get my mind off just basically losing my group of friends. This year just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. Now we're pairing up so choose wisely!" Finstock announced while holding out a bunch of keys for us to take as we walked by. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants! Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

"You sure you're okay being alone tonight, especially in this creepy place?" Danny asked with his eyebrows raised as he stared at the run down motel we were staying it. Yeah, this place was definitely goosebumps worthy, but I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself.

"Totally. I'll be fine. Plus, you and Ethan deserve some alone time," I said with a wink before grabbing a key and skipping off in the direction of the room number printed on it. "218. 217. 216… Ah, yes 215!" I smiled when I finally found the room. Actually, I can't even believe I smiled, but I guess after that God-awful bus ride, this _has _to be better. I threw my bag down on the bed, and immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the shower considering I still felt gross from being in a bus that had vomit in it.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I don't think I've ever been more appreciative for hot water in my life as it instantly relaxed my tense muscles. If only it had the power to wash today's struggles out of my mind and down the drain also…

* * *

"What the hell is that?" I thought out loud when I began to hear an obnoxious grinding noise after I turned off the shower. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and threw on flip flops to peek outside. That's weird… The noise is coming from the room next to mine… I walked out into the hall slightly to glimpse into the room. Is that a …power saw? I thought as the noise became clearer. "Ethan!" I screamed when the room finally came into my full view. "Ethan! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him as he held a power saw near his abdomen. Where's Danny?! What is going on?! I began to think of so many questions. "Ethan! Please! Put it down!" I helplessly yelled as I tried to grab his arm to restrain him at least a little bit.

"Hey! No! Ethan, don't!" I heard Stiles yell as he burst into the room and immediately grabbed for the handsaw from Ethan.

"Stiles!" I yelled in panic as he ripped the saw from Ethan's hands but fell to the floor in the process. "Oh thank God…" I exhaled as the saw powered off right as Stiles face landed inches above it. "Okay, can somebody please tell me..." I started to say but then looked over and saw Ethan trying to _claw _open his stomach?! Wait…claw?! I stood there in shock at what I was witnessing as my brain ran about three thousand miles per hour trying to process anything I could. Out of my daze, I saw Allison and Stiles wrestling with Ethan to get his hands away from his stomach, but suddenly Ethan fell into a heater in the middle of the room.

"What just happened?!" he exclaimed as he flew up from the position he fell into on the floor. Why is he asking _us _what just happened?! He's the one who tried to _kill _himself! I looked around and Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and I were all giving Ethan the same perplexed look. Ethan looked between us in a state of panic before running out the door with Stiles chasing after him. I looked towards Allison and Lydia who were staring at me as if they had no idea what to say, which granted, they probably didn't, before running after Ethan also.

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" Ethan angrily said to Stiles. "I have no idea how I got there or what I was doing," he continued while buttoning the sleeves on his shirt.

"Ya know, you could be a little more helpful. We did just save your life," Stiles pressured. I rolled my eyes even though no one could see me.

'Ya know, you could be a little more sensitive, Stiles," I bit back at him. He turned around with a hurt yet frustrated expression in his eyes, although I'm pretty sure the frustration was towards Ethan and the situation in general. I know that's where the frustration for me was directed anyway. Well not really at Ethan, more at Stiles and this entire freaking situation lately.

"And you probably shouldn't have," Ethan replied before turning and quickly striding off again, although this time neither Stiles, Allison, nor Lydia followed him. I looked at the three of them for a few seconds, waiting to see if they finally thought I deserved an explanation, but when I was met with blank stares from all three, all I could do was shake my head and run off toward Ethan. "Ethan, wait up!" I called out to him. I saw him slow a little bit, but he still kept walking. Better than nothing, I guess. "This is going to sound so incredibly stupid given what just happened, but…are you okay?" I concernedly asked. He finally stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Why are you out here…in a towel?" he confusedly questioned. I looked down and sure enough, I was still in my towel. Truthfully, I'd forgotten all about it in the commotion of everything. I couldn't help the laugh that came out as I took in the current situation. Ethan had just tried to kill himself, didn't remember any single part of it, and yet, here we are, with his first concern being my current attire.

"That's really what you're worried about?" I skeptically asked with my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face. He smiled a little at my comment, I guess as much as a person could smile after having been through what they just were. "If I go back to my room to change, will you come with me to talk?" I hopefully asked. I figured we could at least help each other out a little. I knew what he just tried to do to himself and he has to know _something _about the big Beacon Hills secret considering I'm still 95% positive I saw claws where fingernails should've been on him at one point.

"Just let me go tell Danny where I'll be…" he sadly said. Shit, I forgot about Danny. The poor guy was probably worried shitless about where his boyfriend has been, especially considering the sketchy situation of this motel. I nodded my head and turned to go back to my room.

* * *

I threw my sweatpants and tank top from today back on, considering I didn't bring any pajamas since this definitely was not supposed to be an overnight trip. I threw my wet hair up into a bun just as I heard a knock on my door. Okay…time for some answers, I thought as I opened the door to find a very nervous looking Ethan.

"Welcome to my humble abode for the night," I joked, gesturing for him to come in. He chuckled a bit, but I could still tell he was so far gone, especially from how he was earlier today when he, Danny, and I were joking around on the bus.

"So what do you want to know?" he straightforwardly asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. I stood there completely shocked that he was willing to be so open with what seemed to be such a huge secret with everyone else. "You're an Argent, Brielle. I knew they couldn't keep you in the dark for _that _long," he added, talking about my so-called friends and family. "In fact, I was completely shocked that you were ever in the dark at all. That's not usually how your family does things."

"What are you talking about? How do you know anything about my family?" I asked. I was absolutely perplexed as to what he was even talking about. He just met me today. How could he have known anything about me already?

"Do you even know what your last name means?" he asked with wide eyes. I couldn't help but blush a bit. He must be thinking that I'm such an idiot considering he thinks this all should be so obvious.

"Of course I do. It means silver. My mom used to tell my bedtime stories about our roots," I said sitting on the bed next to him, my mind flashing back to when I was a little girl and she'd tuck me in every night and tell me about how our family was a legend in France at one point. Everyone respected them and would basically bow down on their knees if asked to. "They saved the town from the beast. They saved all the innocents. They were heroes," I dreamily concluded when I finally felt the tears forming in my eyes at the thought of my childhood and Mom.

"Well did you ever think they weren't just 'stories'"? Ethan knowingly asked.

"I mean, I did. At first. I always _wanted _to believe it. I mean, my family were heroes in the story, what kid _wouldn't _want to believe that? But my dad got angry with my mom. He said the stories weren't 'appropriate' to be telling their five year old child. He was convinced it would give me nightmares and demanded that she stop telling me them. So she did," I said sadly. "She was always such a strong, independent woman. I never understood why she was so complacent in that situation with him," I concluded. He nodded his head and we sat in silence for a few seconds as I fiddled with a loose string on the bed spread, still recalling the memories I'd just conjured up. Suddenly, I felt Ethan's warm hand on mine, holding it in place. I looked up at him confusedly then looked down at our hands. He moved his hand and looped one of his fingers through the loose string. Then it was as if I was dreaming, or just severely delusional. He cut the string loop in half instantly. With a claw. That grew from his fingernail. In an instant. I stared down at his hand as the claws withdrew, to be replaced with his normal nails again.

I sat there in shock for a few more seconds before I felt his patient stare focused on me. I slowly looked up, truthfully a bit scared at what I might see. Maybe that was immature of me to think of him as some monster, but what was I supposed to think? I stared into his deep brown eyes in silence as if they held the answers I was looking for, but unsurprisingly, I saw nothing.

"Brielle, what was the monster in the story?" he patiently asked. I thought about what he was asking for a few more seconds. I knew the answer the instant he asked it, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the consequences that may come with the answer…

"A wolf…" I slowly replied.

"A werewolf," he calmly corrected.

"A werewolf…" I absentmindedly repeated. I thought it over in my mind. Why would my mom tell me these stories, but never tell me they weren't just stories? Why wouldn't she warn me that the "monsters of the night" weren't just myth? They were real. She had to know that. My father had to know that.

"How did you…" I began to ask, only didn't know how to properly finish the question.

"I was born like this," he answered without needing me to further explain. "It can be familial. Or it can come from a bite…like the stories."

"Are there others?" I questioned. "Is…Stiles?" I added, worry clouding my mind. Is that the secret he couldn't tell me? Was he the one who hurt Scott?!

Ethan let out a slight chuckle as he shook his head. How could he think this is funny? "No, definitely not. Stilinski is no werewolf. I mean, have you seen his agility lately?" he joked. I smiled slightly, but there was no way that joy could reach my mind or heart at this moment. There was too much to take in already. "But there are others…" he slowly added, looking at me, wondering whether or not to continue. I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows, letting him know to continue. "My brother, for one, and we have three others in our pack," he concluded. Well, I'll be damned, wolf packs are actually real.

"What do my friends know about this? And how?" I questioned. He had to have known it was coming.

"Brielle, I don't know if it's my place to tell you that…" he cautiously replied.

"Ethan, they won't tell me," I pleaded with him, hurt overtaking my voice. "They never will. They don't trust me enough." I looked up, only to find him already gazing down at me. I could see from his eyes that he knew something about how it feels to be left out, to be at the bottom of the totem pole. "Please…" I begged. He sighed, but I knew that meant he'd tell me.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are werewolves. Stiles and Lydia aren't, but they know," he finally answered.

"What about Allison…?" I uncertainly asked. All this time, I knew she was hiding a secret, but could she really hide a secret this big from me?

"No, she's not a werewolf," he responded. I sighed with relief. At least she wasn't hiding that from me. "But she is a hunter. A werewolf hunter. Like the rest of your family…" he tentatively added. My head shot up when he said that. My whole family?! How did I not know this?! How could they not tell me?!

"My _whole family_?!" I exclaimed. "No, that can't be right. Why would I be the only one left out?!"

"Brielle, did your parents ever put you through training with anything? Anything unusual?"

I thought about it for a second. I played soccer, but that wasn't anything unusual. Wait… "Would archery and martial arts be considered unusual?" I hesitantly asked. He nodded his head with a sympathetic half smile, half frown on his face. "But why wouldn't they tell me then? If they were training me, how did they expect not to have to tell me?" I rapidly started questioning.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't," he solemnly said. I nodded my head. Of course he couldn't. It's not like he knows particulars about my home life. Just the broad overalls.

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally asked after a few minutes of silence between us as I digested the new overload of crazy information. I looked over at him and saw his face mildly contort in what seemed like anger.

"Because I know what it's like to be left out of everything with those that are supposed to be the closest people to you," he bluntly answered. I nodded in understanding.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I collapsed back on my bed. "When did this world become so confusing?!" I yelled. Ethan laughed and I jokingly glared at him. "Better watch it, wolfy," I mocked.

"Oh, _I _better watch it?!" he joked, poking me in the side till I was in fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" I yelled. "Clearly I am no wolf-tamer like my ancestors," I joked.

"Not yet anyway, but you could be if you wanted," he reassuringly said with a wink before getting up off the bed. "I better get back before Danny thinks you're turning me straight," he mocked. I cracked up in laughter.

"Please, Danny is like Abercrombie and I am like Walmart. There's no competition there," I teased with a wink. "Get back to your boytoy," I smiled, gesturing to the door. He smiled and walked to the door. "Ethan?" I said before he shut the door. "Thank you. For telling me."

He thought about it for a second. I could practically see it weighing in his mind. "You would've discovered it for yourself soon anyway. You're too smart to try to keep things from. But, you're welcome," he answered. I smiled at him and waved goodbye before collapsing back on the bed and falling asleep with thoughts of relief at finally getting the truth flooding my mind. If only it had come from one of the people it truthfully should have…

* * *

"I don't wanna know! I really, really don't!" Coach yelled as we boarded the bus in the morning. I looked at Danny and Ethan with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what Finstock was yelling about now since we couldn't see onto the bus yet, but they both just shrugged their shoulders. I hopped up the steps of the bus and realized what Coach was talking about. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Boyd were all already on the bus, meaning they probably slept there. I shook my head and continued heading back to my seat.

I tossed my bag into the seat before turning into the seat to sit down. When I did turn though, I was met by Stiles bright hazel eyes staring right at me. I sighed and walked over to sit in the seat in front of Allison and Lydia, across from Stiles and Scott.

"I know," I calmly said, looking around to gauge their reactions. They all looked equally shocked and like they had no idea what to say.

"Brielle, I…" Allison was the first to start, but I stopped her before she could get any further.

"No. I'm the one talking," I declared. She hesitantly nodded her head. I took a few seconds to gather my thoughts before I continued again. "I know everything. I know about werewolves," I said, looking to Scott, "I know about us," I continued, looking at Allison. "I know about everything. But not a single one of you was the one to tell me, and I can't forgive any of you for that. Not now anyway. So you can stop worrying about trying to hide this from me, but you can also stop trying to act like you care. Because I don't," I concluded before getting up and walking to my seat in the front of the bus, away from them.

**So now she knows! :D Wonder what will happen next o_O no really, I do because I wrote this chapter a couple days ago and haven't had time to plan out any further chapters! Let me know if you have any wants/wishes for future chapters! **

**Bye, lovelies! (: Review!**


	6. Guilt

**First off, a big thanks to Chocolatelover1999 and ChildrenOfTheWildOnes for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you both are enjoying the story (:  
**

**To others, please review! I received many people viewing, following, and favoriting my story, but only two people reviewed for the last chapter ):**

**Well, hopefully I can get more than that for this chapter! Read on and review! (:**

**Brielle's outfit (take out *): www.*polyvore*.*com/untitled/set?id=103356318  
**

"What are we doing here?" I curiously questioned as we stepped out of the SUV into some parking lot filled with a crowd of people and a gathering of police and medics.

"Just checking up on something…" Aiden vaguely replied. I looked up at him, but he was already preoccupied with checking over the scene in front of us. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding not to pester him with more questions, and looked back to the area blocked off in the parking lot. Just as I turned my head, I was caught with the sight of the medics rolling a stretcher with a body bag atop it on to the ambulance.

"Oh my God…" I dispiritedly whispered under my breath. Death was always an awful subject, but after having gone through it so personally with my mom and my aunt, I could feel the pit in my stomach grow every time I was near death again. I knew exactly what the poor family of this person would have to go through. How they would get the call that there had been an accident. How they would show up to the hospital, waiting to go into an intensive care room, only to be brought to the morgue instead. How they would pray and pray for the few seconds before the nurse would pull back the sheet for identification purposes. But more than anything, I know how they would feel for the time to come after the death of their loved one. There would always be a breach in their soul where the space for that person had been.

"You okay?" I scarcely heard Aiden whisper. I nodded my head absentmindedly while my brain pleaded with my body to look away from the ambulance doors being closed. "Come on, Brielle, we have to go now," Aiden sternly whispered, although his hand on my back was gentle as it urged my body forward. As soon as I turned away from the retreating shine of the red and orange ambulance lights, my mind was finally able to clear and I eased off the autopilot mode, mostly anyway. We started walking back to the car, just as everyone else who was watching the scene was doing. Suddenly, something caught my eye and I stopped for a second to glance to my right. Immediately, my vision found its target and I stared into his eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Uncle Chris was staring back at me with a disapproving, yet incredibly despairing expression. I quickly dropped my head and sped off again to catch up with Aiden and Deucalion, but mostly just to get away from Uncle Chris.

"So what was that? Like, why was it important to us?" I questioned out of curiosity as we drove off back to the apartment we all shared. Aiden was driving as Deucalion sat, stone-faced, in the passenger's seat, and I sat in the backseat. I watched what I could see of their faces, waiting for an answer. Deucalion's face didn't change at all. It remained like stone. It seemed as if it was always like that, at least around me. Aiden glanced to Deucalion quickly, as if waiting to receive a command.

"Like Aiden said earlier…we were just checking up on something," Deucalion finally answered, although it really wasn't even a real answer, but they didn't trust me yet so I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything more. I nodded my head, even though Deucalion couldn't see it and Aiden probably wouldn't notice either, and stared out of the window in silence. So first my dad didn't trust me enough to tell me the family secret. Then my friends didn't trust me. Now, Deucalion's pack doesn't trust me, aside from Ethan anyway. I guess that one will take time though considering I was meant to be part of a hunter family, massacring them all just for existing.

* * *

"_And why on Earth would I trust an _Argent_ to be a part of my pack?" Deucalion skeptically interrogated as Ethan and I sat with him on the sofas in the living room of their apartment._

"_I was never a _real _Argent, sir. My father and mother didn't tell me about our family. Well, my mother indirectly _tried _to, but it never actually translated to me. I've never known that I was meant to hunt werewolves. I don't even know how to, actually," I explained, furrowing my brows at my still lack of knowledge. It has only be one day since I found out about the secret at all though, so I guess I still have sufficient time to learn the ins and outs._

_Suddenly, Deucalion started laughing, but it wasn't a real laugh. It was more of a mocking laugh. "If you don't even know how to hunt, then what use can you even be for me?" I blushed in embarrassment, so thank God, he was blind. I didn't want to give away how sensitive I was to the subject. It sucked to think about how useless I truly am for the one thing that I should be an expert at by now._

"_Deuc, she may have never actually hunted a werewolf, but she still knows all the basic skills that the hunters possess. Even though Kate didn't directly tell her about their family, she still trained her, unknowingly to Brielle at the time though," Ethan supportively explained. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, receiving a slight smile and head nod in return. A few nice words could definitely go a long way at lifting my spirits these days. At least I knew that even if I lost my old friends and didn't gain a spot in this pack, I'd still have Ethan as a trusty friend._

"_How well were you trained, without your knowledge of actually being trained?" the leading man doubtingly questioned._

"_Well, I have a black belt in martial arts and I've placed on top for every archery competition I've been in," I proudly answered. I guess Mom did train me. She was the one who enrolled me in martial arts and archery, and she never missed a competition. She pushed me hard, always expecting perfection. I hated it at the time, and swore I would never push my kid as hard as she pushed me, but now I know why she was doing it. She wanted me to be better than her. She wanted me to be a leader one day, and now is when I have to prove to myself that I _can _be that leader she wanted me to be. "I know, I may not have hands-on experience with werewolves, but you have a loft full of them. I can practice. I can train. Everyday. With your pack's werewolf abilities paired with the surprise of a hunter, we will lead. The other packs wouldn't dare touch you," I confidently declared._

_I looked at Deucalion, gauging his expression. For the most part, it remained neutral. However, finally, the corners of his lips pulled up the slightest I've ever seen on anyone. "What makes you think we have anything to fear from other packs?" he questioned. _

_I thought about it for a moment. I thought back to any knowledge of anything that was relevant that I could. A-ha. "Wolves aren't typically migratory animals, but they are highly territorial. If you came to another pack's territory, there has to be a reason. You're here for something, and it definitely involves Scott McCall and his pack. The __Art of War__ states, 'Know thy enemy.' Well, I do personally know them. I can be an asset to you. A secret weapon."_

"_You'd be willing to betray your own friends and family?" he curiously asked, raising an amused eyebrow. _

"_An eye for an eye, right?" I nonchalantly quoted. However, in my head, I could only wonder if Mom would be disappointed in the path I'm taking. I'm becoming the leader of my destiny, but am I doing it in the right way?_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ughh…"I groaned, as I flailed around in bed, reaching for my stupid alarm. Finally I found it and shut it off quickly. I laid in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about what this day would entail. It was the first day back to school after the big cross country meet trip, and it was the first day that I would have to face my old friends. I groaned again before hopping out of bed before I could convince myself not to.

"Good morning, beautiful," Aiden "charmingly" greeted me as I walked into the main room after getting ready. I decided to keep it casual today, although that's not unusual for me anyway, and wore printed leggings, a plain black sweater, biker boots, and my hair in a sock bun.

"Stop with the charm, Aiden. It's not going to happen," I carelessly replied while walking to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle and a breakfast bar.

"A guy can dream, right?" he cheesily responded with a shrug of his shoulders. I smirked at him and playfully shoved him in the shoulder. Honestly, one of my biggest hesitations to joining this pack wasn't the fact that my old friends hated them, or that I'd be living in an apartment with four werewolves. It was that I'd be living with Aiden. If I could barely tolerate him in school, I had no idea how I'd survive sharing a 1,500 square foot apartment with him. But in all actuality, he wasn't that bad. I mean, he was still obnoxious when he was hitting on me or making some rude remark, but in the big scheme of things, he was actually pretty chill.

"Ready, Brielle?" Ethan called out as he emerged from his room, decked out in his signature jeans and leather jacket. I nodded in response and slung my galaxy print backpack over my shoulders.

"You expect me to ride on this…?" I asked, eying his shiny black motorcycle like it was some sort of torture device.

"Well unless you'd rather walk…or I could call Stilinski and get him to…"

"No! It's fine. This is fine…" I hesitantly confirmed, to cut off his taunting. Ethan smirked and hopped on the front of the bike. I cautiously followed suit and swung my leg over the side and tried to get comfortable, which was apparently not possible on this thing. "I swear to God if I get injured in any way…" I began to threaten him.

"Stop worrying, Bri. You're safe with me," he comfortingly promised. I nodded my head and secured my arms around his waist. Before I knew what was happening, we were flying down the street and I'm genuinely surprised I didn't pass out from fear. Eventually, after a few minutes, I semi-relaxed into the ride, putting my trust in Ethan. I guess I'd have to get used to this if I didn't want to walk, considering I didn't have my license and no money for a car, anyway.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ethan amusedly questioned after we pulled up to a stop in the school parking lot. I took Ethan's extended hand as he helped me off the death trap.

"Well, I'm not dead, so that's good, but my bun on the other hand…" I answered as I handed him back the extra helmet and flipped my head upside down to redo my perfect bun that got horribly messed up from said helmet.

"Beau-tiful," Ethan sarcastically said with an amused grin after I finished putting my bun back up. "Apparently they think so too," Ethan then added with a head of his head to the left of our direction. I followed his gaze and was met by Scott, Allison, and Stiles standing by the steps to the school watching us. I sighed, but decided not to say anything about it. I just had to ignore them. That's all I had to do now.

"Hm. Well I'll see you later," I casually said before walking off to the school while Ethan locked his bike to the rack. As I walked by the trio on the stairs, I could feel their eyes burning into me, but that was nothing I couldn't handle. I just briskly walked by and continued on to first period. At least Danny was the only one I ever talked to in my first two periods. Him, I can deal with. He clearly knows nothing about the whole werewolf drama, so he definitely was not one that betrayed me. After I found out, I actually considered telling _him _because I now knew what it was like to be left out of the loop. But after talking to Ethan, I realized that it wasn't the same situation as it was with me. I should've known. I'm part of one of the largest hunting families, for Christ's sake. Danny, on the other hand, really has nothing to do with it—other than his friends and boyfriend being werewolves.

* * *

The first two periods passed by pretty quickly. No Allison. No Scott. No Isaac. No Boyd. Most importantly, no Stiles. Just a lot of small talk with Danny. But now it was time for third period. With Aiden. Then it was time for lunch. With everyone I haven't had to face yet.

As I was walking to class though, the fire alarm started blaring in my ear. Hm, well at least I'll get to miss some of third period. I turned around from the direction I was headed in and started walking towards the gym exit. "Hey watch where you're going!" I yelled as I flipped around to face the person who just ran into my left shoulder. "Oh, it's you," I huffed out as I took in Aiden's grinning face.

"Here to rescue you from the burning building," he joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the villain, not the hero?" I skeptically asked, raising my eyebrows at him. He lowered his head as his grin spread.

"Depends what you like."

"Cut it out, Aiden. I've already warned you. Where'd you come from anyway? I'm probably going to be bruised from how hard you hit me…" I said, mindlessly rubbing my now aching shoulder.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Locker room with Lydia," he casually answered. Okay. Little too much information there.

"I thought you weren't interested in her. At least that's what you said last week," I pointed out.

"Well since I couldn't get my _first _pick…Lydia worked fine as a second. Why? You getting _jealous_?" he asked, curving his eyebrow and smirking at me. I shook my head at him before going to walk off, but as soon as I got a couple steps away, I felt his hand wrap around my arm. "Not so fast little one. We have some things to get," he informed me.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me _little one _and second of all, what do you mean?" I replied, letting myself be dragged in the direction he was currently heading.

"You'll see," he vaguely answered, still with that stupid smile on his face.

* * *

"Do you realize how illegal this is?! This is kidnapping!" I whisper-yelled at the twins as we exited the school.

"She's older than us," Aiden carelessly pointed out.

"Then it's adult-napping! I don't know! But it's still illegal! What are you gonna say to her tomorrow in class?! Wait! Will she be _alive_ tomorrow?!" I yelled, my voice stuttering with panic. I mean we were stealing a teacher for Christ's sake! Maybe Ms. Blake wasn't one of _my _teachers, but she was still a teacher! And a person for that matter!

"Brielle, take a breath okay?" Ethan calmly spoke with his hands on each of my shoulders to steady me. "I know this is scary right now, but please believe me, it's going to be _okay_. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Something bad already _did _happen!" I yelled back.

"See, man? I _knew _she couldn't handle this!" Aiden complained from in front of us.

"Wait, what's Kali doing here? Where's Deucalion?!" I asked all at once, trying to wrap my head around why Kali was driving Deuc's SUV and picking us up with a passed out English teacher during the middle of the school day.

"Look, Brielle. You need to just be quiet and do what you're told," Aiden harshly said. I stopped in my place with a shocked expression planted on my face. Who does he think he is?!

"Come on, Bri. Now is not the time," Ethan warned, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me forward to the SUV. My stubborn side decided to at least make my body dead weight, just to add a little struggle for him to pull me forward.

"You understand the plan right?" Kali asked me from the front seat. I saw her glance at me in the rear view mirror also.

"Don't shoot unless someone makes a move," I recited while my mind still tried to actually process what was happening. Ms. Blake was slowly waking up in the seat between Ethan and me. Ethan and Aiden were instructed to hold her down when we got to the apartment—apparently she meant something to Derek and was being used as bait. And I was just instructed to shoot at anyone who made a move forward that wasn't Derek. Which meant I may have to shoot one of his pack. One of my old friends. How can I shoot one of my old friends? Please, just let them comply with whatever Kali wants…

We pulled up to outside of what looked like an abandoned building. Ethan and Aiden quickly jumped out of the car and met up to grab Ms. Blake who was now fully awake and flailing around helplessly. She met my eyes and the look in them was like a trapped, terrified animal. I felt awful for her. What did I get myself into?

"Let's go, Brielle," Kali called from outside of the car. I took one more deep, hopefully soothing breath before grabbing my crossbow and hopping out to catch up with them.

* * *

"Got to be honest, Derek," Kali began after throwing open the door to Derek's loft while Ethan, Aiden, and me hung back out of sight from Derek and his pack. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you. And kill you. Wherever you stood. And then I remembered how you _surround _yourself with these teenagers. _Hiding _behind them. And I thought, what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" she finished. Ethan and Aiden briskly stepped forward to the doorway, dragging a struggling Ms. Blake with them. I took another breath and followed out behind them, crossbow raised in front of me.

"You and me, Derek," Kali continued. "Or they tear her apart," she said, gesturing back to the twins. "What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali challenged. Derek snapped his head back at Boyd and Isaac who were standing slightly behind him. They followed orders and took a few steps back and walked off to the side. However, Isaac's eyes were trained on me the whole time. I stared right back at him until he was too far in the dark for me to see anymore.

"I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek angrily fumed out. I heard ear-piercing growls come from both Derek and Kali right before they started fighting. My heart was beating a mile per minute as I carefully watched Isaac and Boyd. That was my job. That was all I had to do. Make sure neither of them got close enough to rescue Ms. Blake.

Kali slashed at Derek's abdomen and Ms. Blake screamed out. I kept my crossbow pointed in the direction of Derek's two betas, but looked over slightly to watch the twins and the teacher. She was struggling in their grasp, but they were holding her too tightly for her to really get anywhere.

Kali hopped up on a large table in the center of the room and kicked at Derek with her clawed toenails. Ms. Blake was crumbling in on herself by this point, and I couldn't blame her. Derek was really getting his ass kicked. Why were Kali and Deucalion even trying to get him to join their pack anyway? He didn't seem to be anything special. Suddenly, Kali jumped off the table and kicked Derek _hard_, sending him flying in the air. Ms. Blake screamed out again and Aiden pulled her in tighter to restrain her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and twisted my body with my crossbow aimed and ready to fire. Isaac was running towards us, and I got ready to let the arrow fly, but just as suddenly, I heard Derek yell out at his betas and they stopped in their movements. I watched the two betas as they looked around nervously. Isaac's eyes met mine again, only this time, his were filled with anger. I did my best to keep my expression neutral, no matter how shaken up I truly was feeling, I wouldn't show them anything of the sort.

I looked up just as Kali kicked Derek back again. His chest was cut open at this point, and it was no doubt that within minutes, Kali would be the victor. But just as I was beginning to relax at the thought that this would soon be over, Isaac came running in our direction. I fired my crossbow, skimming his shoulder with it, but he kept running. I reached around for another arrow, but stopped midway when bursts of light filled the room. I looked up with wide eyes, trying to register what just happened. Ethan and Aiden had let go of Ms. Blake, who was now curled up and shaking in Isaac's arms on the floor. Both the twins were standing shell-shocked at what just happened. But their shock soon went away as Kali stood back up and yelled an order at them to grab Derek while she grabbed hold of Boyd and lifted him off the floor. I fell back against the wall, watching with my hand cupped over my mouth and my eyes wide with a mix of shock and horror. I watched as Ethan and Aiden each held out one of Derek's hands with his claws fully extended. I watched as Kali tossed Boyd's large body on top of Derek's hands, impaling the teen boy with his own alphas claws. I watched as he made noises of pain as his body sunk lower into the claws. He was going to die, and he knew it. I knew it. But I still didn't do anything to save him.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you," Kali announced as she neared the exit of the room with the twins following behind her. Kali and Aiden exited the room first, as I stood there, still paralyzed. Ethan slowly approached me, and took my shaking body under his arm and pulled me forward. I saw him look back once before we fully left the room. I could tell he felt guilty too.

**Was this chapter as good as you hoped it would? As good as I hope it is?! Review to let me know!**

**An extra note for my followers: I think I am going to skip episode S3E8 "Visionary." It doesn't really have any spots for me to fit in with Brielle's POV. So sorry to anyone who loves that episode (I did too!), but I'm going to have to skip it ):**

**Don't forget to review! I for sure need more than two reviews to post the next chapter this time!  
**


	7. Trust

**Hello everyone! How has your week been? (: Unfortunately, mine was sad as I checked my story everyday only to find that I still only had one new review for chapter six ): So thank you to seetherrayne for your lovely review! (: As for the rest of you, get reviewing! Even if there's something you don't like, I would like to know these things! I don't want to beg, but I mean...please! xD**

**Here is chapter seven: I did skip "Visionary" so this chapter is based off of "The Girl Who Knew Too Much." Hope you all enjoy and review!**

**Brielle's outfit (take out *): www.*polyvore*.c*om*/leather/set?id=103353807**

"Oh, Aiden, stop being so _dramatic_. I, for one, happen to think Ethan and Danny are incredibly cute together," I happily slipped my two-cents in during Aiden's relentless tirade on his brother. Ethan was sorting through his books and I was leaned up against the locker next to his when Aiden bounded up and started on some "I hate Danny and love is stupid" monologue.

Ethan gave me a small smile of appreciation, and I shot him a quick wink before looking to his twin and seeing the annoyed look he was shooting me before he turned to Ethan again. "We're here to eliminate a _threat_, not hold hands and pass notes in class."

"And now we know he's harmless. Threat _eliminated_," Ethan calmly pointed out. I absentmindedly nodded my head while picking at my cuticles. I knew Ethan liked Danny too much to give up that relationship just because his brother told him to.

I looked up at Aiden to see his reaction to Ethan's valid point, but was surprised to see him smiling. "You're starting to like him."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered under my breath, earning a glare from both boys. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at them. Oh well, not my fault Thing 1 pointed out the blatantly obvious.

"So what?" Ethan dryly asked, although I could tell Aiden was starting to grate on his nerves.

"So…if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?" Aiden cockily asked. I scoffed at his question. How could he be so rude to his brother, who clearly just wants some sort of normality in his life?

"If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me?" Ethan quickly retorted. Woo, one point for Team Eth.

I watched Aiden smile for a split second, not bothering to answer his brother's question, before just as quickly turning serious again. "Stop. Talking. To. Danny. Or I'm going to rip the flesh off his face," he bitterly ground out. My eyebrows raised in shock that he'd actually taken it this far. Aiden made a move to walk away, but quickly switched to Ethan's left side, the one I was standing on. "And eat it," he harshly finished before slamming Ethan's locker shut, smacking my butt, and walking away.

"Asshole!" I yelled after him. He didn't bother to turn around, just waved his hand, letting me know he heard me. I shook my head in frustration before noticing how still and quiet Ethan now was. "Hey! Buddy! It's okay! He wouldn't really do that! He cares too much about you to hurt someone you love," I said, trying to comfort him. Ethan started shaking his head, turning to look at me.

"It doesn't matter if Aiden wouldn't actually do anything. Deucalion would. Or he'd make me do it. I'm being selfish, Brielle. Every second I'm with Danny, I'm putting him in the direct line of danger."

"Whether Danny is with you or not, he's still in danger. I mean, people are being ritually sacrificed every goddamn day now. At least if he's with you, he has someone to protect him," I pointed out while gently rubbing Ethan's back. He nodded his head, still looking at the white tile floor.

"I just need him to be safe. That's all I need," he quietly admitted. I nodded my head, taking his large hand in my tiny one.

"We'll protect him. Together," I promised him. I just hope I can actually keep that promise. I couldn't imagine losing Danny, just as much as he couldn't.

"Heeey Ethan..." I heard coming from behind Ethan. I dropped his hand and we turned to look for who was talking to him. "Oh! Brielle…hi…" I was awkwardly greeted with when I made eye contact with Stiles. I didn't answer him, not purposefully though. I was just trying to wrap my mind around why he would be talking to Ethan in the first place. Truthfully, I was also a little dazed from hearing his voice and being in such a close proximity to him again. I missed it. I missed him. But I would never let him know that. I never really even let myself _think _that until moments when my reserve was cracked. Moments like now.

"Can you just come with us for a few minutes?" Scott asked. I actually hadn't even really noticed him standing beside Stiles, but now that I did, I was cautiously eying him. What the hell did they want with Ethan? To my great surprise though, Ethan agreed. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing my hand and pulling me with them.

* * *

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan questioned as we stood in an empty stairwell. I was leaned up against the wall next to Ethan and Scott and Stiles were standing on the other side of the staircase. I could feel Stiles looking over at me every few seconds, but I was doing my best to avoid any and all eye contact. "I helped kill your friend, how do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" Ethan threatened. Even though we never actually discussed it, I knew he felt terrible for his role in Boyd's death and would never so easily go along with another killing again. He wasn't that type of person, but apparently he still wanted to keep up the façade that he was.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked, looking from Scott then back to Ethan. "Are you threatening me?!" he continued. I looked at Scott who was looking at his best friend with a highly amused face that more than likely mirrored my own. At this point, Stiles was getting so worked up that even the veins in his neck were hugely protruding. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolves bane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-!"

"Whoa, whoa, Stiles!" Scott suddenly interjected, much to my dismay considering I was totally loving the Stilinski freak-out show that was unfolding. Ethan looked down at me, and all I could do was shake my head with a grin on my face. "Okay, we get it," Scott finished, patting an annoyed Stiles on his chest. Stiles slowly backed off and leaned back against the opposite wall as Scott stepped up to discuss what they had actually brought Ethan here for. "We're talking to _you _because I _know _that you didn't _want _to kill Boyd. I think that if someone like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again," Scott concluded. I have to admit, he hit it spot on. I didn't know how much, if any, remorse Aiden felt. And I damn well knew Kali didn't feel _any. _But Ethan wasn't nearly as hardened as the other two are. He still has morals and he still cares. He's still human.

"You don't know what we owe them. Especially Deucalion," Ethan began. I was actually surprised that he was even going to open up to Scott. It's not like he owed him anything. I quickly snuck a glance at Stiles who was intently listening to Ethan's story with a confused look on his face. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas," he admitted. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoats. The last to eat. The one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack," he continued to explain. Even though I couldn't really relate to what he went through, my heart pulled for him. I reached down and slipped my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So you and your brother were like the _bitches _of the pack?" Stiles unsympathetically questioned. I met his eyes for the first time, shooting him the hardest death glare I could. I'm pretty sure I saw him quiver under my stare.

"Something like that," Ethan ground out.

"What happened?" Scott questioned further.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well they're the ones who gave us the reputation. And our alpha was the worst," he explained. Even without enhanced werewolf senses, I could basically feel Ethan's heart rate rising with anger.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, ya know, kick everyone's asses?" Stiles cut in, looking at me as he did so, almost as if he were asking permission as he spoke.

"We couldn't!" Ethan yelled, taking me by surprise and making me jump slightly. I heard him take a deep breath before squeezing my hand a bit, as an unspoken apology I'm guessing. "We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," Scott assumed out loud.

"And then we fought," Ethan finished for him, voice still filled with unrelieved anger. As Ethan told his story, Scott's face took on the emotions of fear and sympathy. "We took down the whole pack. One by one. And by the time we got to our alpha, he was begging for his life! We tore him apart," Ethan breathed out. "Literally."

"What about your emissary?" Scott hesitantly questioned. I saw Ethan look down to the ground, and that's where Scott got his answer. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's," Ethan confirmed.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles knowingly questioned. What? Morrell? As in our guidance counselor? When the hell did she come in to this? I was just about to ask, but was abruptly brought out of my thoughts as Ethan quickly dropped my hand and clutched his chest.

"Ethan?! Ethan, what's wrong?!" I worriedly asked. Is he having a heart attack? Can teenagers even have heart attacks? Can _werewolves _have heart attacks?!

"Are you hurt?" Scott confusedly asked also.

"Not me. My brother," Ethan worriedly said before hurriedly walking off to find Aiden. I stood in place, frozen in confusion. He could _feel _his brother's pain? How the hell did that work?

"Brielle, can we _please _talk…" I heard Stiles ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw Ethan and Scott run off, so I had just assumed the sidekick would follow. Apparently, my assumption was wrong though.

I shook my head, still staring at the floor. "Uh, we should probably…" I began, trying to form an excuse to leave. I took a step forward, but felt his warm hand wrap around my wrist and hold me in place.

"Brielle, please…" he said, his hazel eyes pleading with me to stay and talk. I looked down at my wrist, still circled in warmth from his hand.

"What do you want, Stiles?" I quietly submitted. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and I looked up through my eyelashes to see a wide smile spread across his face. My heart warmed at the sight of how happy he was, but I couldn't help but tell myself that we wouldn't even be in this situation if his dumb ass would've just been honest with me from the start.

"Do you want to, um, do you want to sit?" he awkwardly asked, gesturing towards the stairs we were standing on. I shrugged my shoulders, but decided it wasn't worth saying anything over, so I just sat down as he sat next to me, turned so he could face me. "Brielle, I never meant to hurt you, please you _have _to understand that. I just…I didn't want to drag you in to everything. Into this crazy, infuriating, and sometimes depressing life. I mean, you saw what happened to Boyd. That's what I _didn't _want you to see. I didn't want you to have first-hand knowledge of the existence of that awful stuff…" he quietly explained. I could feel my heart swelling with emotions the longer he spoke. The longer he showed how much he cares.

"Stiles…" I tried cutting in, but he was quick to stop me.

"No, Brielle, just, just please let me finish. This past year and a half has been filled with almost any bad emotion you could think of. I've watched my best friend's life be permanently altered from one stupid night in the woods. I've had to protect him from killing or being killed. I've seen some jackass I've known since elementary school turn into a homicidal lizard, then watched the girl who I thought was the love of my life bring him back into humanity with her declaration of love. Did you know, that we tried to keep Lydia in the dark too?" he questioned. I shook my head. "Yeah, well, we thought that if she didn't know anything, even though she was in the center of it all, that she couldn't get hurt more than she already had been. I guess it's pretty dumb that we didn't learn our lesson the first time," he said, laughing in the lightest bit. In spite of myself, I smiled a little too. "My point is, Brielle, I watched my life and the people's lives around me, get turned upside down. I've watched darkness form over their used-to-be bright eyes. I couldn't watch that happen to you too," he finished.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes as I processed everything he said. "I guess, we should, uh, go find out what happened…" I said, getting up from the stairs and brushing my pants off. I looked down at the still seated Stiles, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should," he sadly said, getting up also.

"Where do you think they are?" I questioned, realizing neither of us had the wolf senses to track them down.

"Locker room," Stiles said without hesitation. I looked up at him with a skeptical look. "We, uh, kinda told Lydia to get Aiden alone there for a little bit so we could talk to Ethan alone," he admitted while rubbing the back of his hand with his hand. I smiled a little. Yeah, figures that would work. We started walking in the direction of the locker room in silence. Not an awkward silence, or an angry one. Just silence. I reached down and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked down at me with a shocked, but joyful expression on his face. I smiled a bit in return as we continued walking in silence.

* * *

Just as we got to the locker room, Aiden was furiously storming out the door with Ethan briskly walking behind him to keep up.

"What happened?!" I asked, taking in how outraged Aiden was and how regretful Ethan appeared.

"Nothing," Aiden said, storming past me. I looked off in the direction he was walking with a confused and irritated look. He didn't have to be such an ass, it's not like I did anything to him.

"Cora came at him and he attacked back before we stopped him," Ethan briefly explained. I saw his eyes flicker down to my and Stile's intertwined hands before looking up into my eyes with a questioning look in his. I looked down, avoiding his gaze, as my cheeks blushed a rosy red.

"Shit…" Stiles muttered under his breath, "I should…"

"Yeah, it's fine. Go help them," I urged him, letting go of his hand. He looked at me with an almost sad, apologetic expression, but I chose to ignore it. He waited another second, before jogging into the locker room to help his friends.

"What's going on with you and Stilinski?" Ethan immediately questioned as we walked down the hall to go to our classes, although I don't know why we were considering we'd already missed about half the period.

"Nothing. He was just apologizing for not telling me about everything and explaining why he didn't," I explained, although leaving out the emotional qualities it held.

"And you were holding his hand, why…?" he further interrogated. I should've known he wouldn't leave this alone. He wasn't angry, or bitter. He was just concerned, and I knew that.

"I hold _your _hand too, and you're gay. It doesn't have to mean anything, ya know."

He stopped walking and I stopped in reaction, turning to face him. "But it did mean something. With you and him, that is. So what is that something?"

"Noth-" I began to say, but his disapproving facial expression shut me up. He wasn't buying that it meant nothing. "I don't know what it meant, Eth. I really don't. I heard him out. I forgive him, I do. But I just can't…I can't get back to the way I trusted him before. I still like him, but it's not the way I did before. But when we were walking, and I felt the heat of his hand holding mine, I felt …hope…that maybe I _can _feel that way again, eventually."

He smiled down at me and pulled me in for a hug, rubbing my back gently. "Brielle, you have to go with them. You have to go back to your family and friends," he whispered in my ear.

"No. No, I won't leave you," I immediately declared. I wouldn't.

"Bri, I'll be fine…You don't belong with us, you belong with them," he pressed on.

"_You _don't belong with the alphas either, Ethan! Neither you _nor _Aiden do. If I go with them, you two are coming with me," I bargained hopefully.

Ethan sighed before speaking. "We can't do that, Brielle. Not that easily, at least. Maybe we will one day, but not now."

"Then I won't either," I said, not budging on the issue. I guess he knew I wouldn't budge also because he just nodded his head and we started walking again, not discussing the issue any further.

* * *

I stood with Aiden, leaning up against the wall in the auditorium where the memorial concert was taking place tonight. We were watching Ethan and Danny talk before Danny had to go on stage. Danny loved Ethan. I could see it in the way he was looking at him now. Ethan deserved something good in his life, and right now, that something was Danny. "He makes your brother happy, ya know? They love each other," I pointed out, not taking my eyes off the couple. Aiden didn't respond, just scoffed. I turned to him then. "Why are you so against them dating? Don't you _want _Ethan to be happy?" I questioned.

Aiden looked down at me with frustration in his eyes. "_Of course_ I want him to be happy. But this isn't _safe_. For either of them. If Deuc or Kali knew that Ethan was still seeing Danny, after the assignment was long over, they'd view it as a threat to loyalty, and any threat has to be eliminated," he bitterly explained.

"So why aren't you and Lydia considered a threat?" I curiously questioned.

He smirked a bit. Great, can't wait to hear what comes next. To my surprise, however, his smirk straightened out and he answered seriously, "Because I don't love Lydia like Ethan loves Danny. Besides, Danny isn't a threat. He has nothing to offer our pack or Derek's pack. Lydia, on the other hand, does."

"What?" I asked. I had no idea that Lydia was anything but human.

Aiden sighed before answering. "We don't know yet. But she's …something," he replied just before Ethan approached us. I could feel the thick tension between them, and I hated it. If everything was normal, if our lives were normal, Aiden could be happy for his brother. This _should _be a happy time for them. But it's not. Now I realize what Stiles has been talking about when he said about wanting to keep my life normal.

* * *

"What's up?" Ethan asked, as Aiden fidgeted around in his seat during the concert.

"Nothing. I just think I lost my phone," he replied as he searched his pockets to no avail. Oh well, sucks to be him I guess.

"I'm sure Daddy Deuc will buy you a new one," I sarcastically whispered, nudging him in the side. He smirked at me as he realized he wasn't finding his phone and relaxed back into his seat. The concert was going good so far. The audience seemed to be enjoying it, and no supernatural disaster has happened, so I call that a good night.

Apparently I thought too soon though because now the chorus was chanting in unison and the band was playing a completely different tune. The twins were looking at each other with concern written all over their faces, and I turned around to see Scott in the back looking just as concerned. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly the twins were covering their ears, desperately trying to block out a noise. But I had no idea what noise they were even hearing… "Guys, what's going on?! What's wrong?!" I whisper-yelled, trying not to draw attention to us, but needing to get their attention. "Oh my God!" I screamed as the pianist's throat was slashed and she fell to the floor. "Oh my God, oh my god…" I muttered over and over under my breath, trying to calm myself down to deal with the situation at hand.

"Brielle…Brielle, listen to me! You have to calm down. Calm down Brielle!" Aiden coaxed into my ear while Ethan ran off to find Danny.

"I'm fine…I'm…I'm fine…" I breathed out, finally getting control of my emotions again. People were fleeing the room left and right, shoving each other to get out faster. It was chaos.

"Do you have your phone, Bri?" Aiden hurriedly asked. I nodded my head and searched my pockets, finally finding it and handing it to him. "Kali, it's Aiden. The pianist was just killed. Another sacrifice. Yeah, they're both with me," he said, looking from Ethan on the stage back into my eyes. "Okay, we'll meet you there," he said, before hanging up the phone and slipping it back in my pocket. "Come on, we have to get Ethan and go to the hospital."

"Why?" I asked, as he pulled me along behind him.

He stopped suddenly, and I crashed into his back. He turned around to face me and rested a hand on each of my shoulders. "Brielle, do you trust me?" he asked.

"No, not particularly," I answered honestly. He smirked and shook his head.

"Should've known that would be your answer," he joked. "Look, I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me at this point, but right now, you have to. Kali knows who is doing this and we have to stop her before someone else gets sacrificed. So please, can you just trust me, for now at least?" he begged. I thought about it for a second, before nodding my head in agreement.

"I guess you are the hero now," I joked, referring back to our previous conversation. He smiled down at me before taking my hand as we walked off to find Ethan and leave for the hospital.

**Review! (:**

**Next chapter should be up next Sunday, maybe sooner if I get a decent amount of reviews :P**


	8. Changes

**A big thinks to Taffyrose, seetherrayne, chocolatelover1999, Teen wolf fan, and anonymous for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and letting me know that! (: I received five reviews for chapter 7 so now that I know I have reviewers out there, I expect at least five new reviews before posting the next chapter :P if I get the reviews quicker than normal, I'll post the chapter before the week is up!  
**

**So there is only going to be only more chapter for 3A, and depending on if my readers want it or not, I may continue writing the story during hiatus with my own ideas. Or if people want, I will wait and continue it back up when 3B starts! Let me know which you'd prefer in a review or PM! **

**Brielle's outfit (take out *): www*.polyvore.*com/untitled/set?id=104536104**

"Ms. Blake? _She _is the one killing people?!" I exclaimed as we walked into the hospital. It was pure chaos in here, just like the concert at school. There were tree branches coming through the windows, papers flying around on the floor, people rushing around trying to get on the transport ambulances, the lights flickering on and off. Kali turned to me, putting her finger over her lips to signal for me to be quiet. I nodded in understanding and shut my mouth, although it's not like anyone would hear me over the noise in here anyway.

We turned the corner on the main floor, going towards the elevators, and there, I was greeted with the reason Kali told me to stop talking. Ms. Blake had just stepped off the elevator, about to flee until she spotted us. Her eyes were wide as she slowly backed up. Deucalion was quick though and ripped the head of his cane off, revealing the sharp arrowhead, and threw it at her. Unfortunately, it landed right next to her head and impaled the wall instead. Ms. Blake didn't waste any more time, and quickly backed up into the elevator, desperately pressing the button to close the doors. If I had my crossbow, I would've just shot her, but unfortunately I couldn't have just walked into the hospital with it out in the open. Instead, it was in my stupid bag that would _not _open as quickly as I needed it to. To my relief though, Kali took off running towards the elevator and grabbed the doors just before they were about to shut. She started to pry them open, but just as quickly, something knocked her right off her feet. What the hell?

The elevator doors slid shut as Kali hit the ground. Deucalion looked disappointed, but not shocked. "What _was_ that?" I asked.

"_That _was Jennifer showing her true abilities," he obscurely answered. "This way," he said, walking around the corner with Kali getting up to follow. We rounded the corner, but stopped walking just as quickly.

"What are we-" I began to say, only to be hushed by Kali again. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but listened to orders. After a few seconds, Deucalion started walking back the way we came. What was he up to? I rounded the corner, yet again, and saw what Deuc was waiting for. Miss McCall had just yanked Deucalion's walking stick/weapon out of the wall and was inspecting the tip. He noiselessly strided up behind her and grabbed hold of the cane, taking it out of her hands and putting the tip back over the arrowhead. "Thank you, Miss McCall," he politely said, though I'm sure it was laced with some sort of venom.

"You're him, aren't you?" she calmly questioned. I have to give her props. If I was confronted by the man who was trying to ruin my son's life, I don't think I'd be so calm.

"Him?" Deuc incredulously asked.

"The bad guy," she answered.

"You have no idea," he suspiciously said right before the lights flickered out completely. With my human eyes, I could barely see, but the lack of light didn't affect my hearing. I could hear Kali's low growl and Miss McCall's struggles as Kali grabbed hold of her before we walked off, following Deucalion.

* * *

We ended up in the main lobby of the emergency room where Deucalion ordered Melissa to make an announcement. I had no idea what his plan was, but he always seemed to be three steps ahead, so I just went with it without question—especially since my opinion wouldn't make a difference either way.

Miss McCall cleared her throat nervously before speaking into the intercom. "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion. E-excuse me. Just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling her Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"Ah, very good, Miss McCall. Now, you must do one more thing for me. Kali, Brielle, go stop them," Deuc commanded, although I didn't really know what he meant, but apparently Kali did. Miss McCall looked over at me with concerned eyes, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and Scott. I couldn't imagine my mom being used as a pawn toy against me. But I didn't have time to think of that. I had to follow orders. We nodded our heads as he walked off with Miss McCall in tow. Good luck to her.

After Deuc disappeared from our sight, Kali started walking towards the doors of the ER. I jogged behind her to catch up and keep pace.

* * *

"What are we doing?" I questioned as we lurked around a corner of the building near the ambulance loading docks.

"Stopping them from escaping," she said as if it were obvious.

"And we plan on doing that _how_?" I asked.

"You're going to shoot him," she said, pointing to the ambulance driver.

"The hell I am!" I whisper-yelled, staring at her with large, shocked eyes. She should've known I would refuse to do this. She should've known I wouldn't have been able to!

"Either you shoot him, or I tear you to shreds," she threatened. I looked around frantically for anyone to save me, desperately hoping one of the twins would be around to stop her. But they weren't. I was alone. I got myself into this situation all by myself, and now here I stood. Alone. I shakily loaded an arrow into my crossbow as Kali watched my every move like a hawk.

"How am I even supposed to shoot him? He's inside of the ambulance and I can't see his exact position with this rain…" I said, hoping to get myself out of having to do this.

"Wait here. Shoot the second you can," she commanded before walking off. I saw her go over to the side of the ambulance and scratch it with her long claws before running off and disappearing. Just as soon, the driver stepped out of the ambulance and looked at the damage to the vehicle. He backed up slowly, making his way to the driver's side door. I took a deep breath, and knew I would never forgive myself for this, but I didn't want to die, especially at the hands of Kali. I let the arrow fly, and closed my eyes as the driver fell to the ground, the life leaving his body. I sank down against the wall until I was seated on the cold, wet pavement. I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head down against them. All I could do was sob.

"Nice work," Kali said in a malicious voice as she dropped the arrow by my feet before gliding back off towards the ambulance. I watched as the blood ran off the arrow in the streams of rain water, and before I knew it, the arrow was spotless. Like nothing ever happened. Like I didn't just _murder _an innocent man. Like I wasn't a _killer_.

"Juuuliaa…" I heard Kali taunting in a sing-song voice. "Juulia…" Who was she talking about anyway? I got up off the saturated ground and walked towards where she just went. Kali was standing near the man's bleeding out body as she twirled the keys to the ambulance, facing off with Derek and Ms. Blake. "It is you," she said. Ms. Blake whispered something to Derek as they started slowing backing away before both sprinting off as Kali let out a menacing growl and took off after them with long strides. I knew I couldn't keep up with her, so I just starting following at my own pace, knowing I'd catch up eventually.

As I passed the back of the ambulance, I couldn't help but wonder why Derek and Ms. Blake were the only ones trying to drive it away. I mean, where was the rest of their group? I cautiously slipped behind the vehicle and peeked up into the door. Sure enough, Stiles was in there. Wait…who is he _kissing_?! I quickly pulled the doors open to be greeted by a girlish scream from him. I knitted my eyebrows and smirked at him. Who knew such a high pitch yelp could've came from a guy.

"Jesus, Brielle! You could've knocked or signaled that you weren't someone who was trying to _kill _us!" he immediately yelled at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's going on there?" I asked, pointing to the girl on the stretcher. Was she _sleeping_? Was Stiles kissing a _sleeping _girl? What a creep!

"Oh, shit!" he quickly exclaimed before reattaching his mouth to hers.

"Oh. My. God. You could've just like asked me to leave first, ya know!" I yelled awkwardly, reaching to shut the doors.

"No! Wait! It's not…it's not like _that_! She's not breathing, Brielle!"

"Well then keep giving CPR! Stop talking to me!" I panicked. He immediately did as I said and kept trying to resuscitate her. Finally, I heard her inhale a deep, gaspy breath. "Oh thank God," I breathed out, putting my hand over my heart in relief as Stiles breathed heavily and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Brielle…" Stiles began but I cut him off, realizing Kali was probably looking for me.

"Sorry, Stiles, I actually have to go…ya know, before they get suspicious…"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, right," he mumbled out. I shot him a small smile before pulling open the doors and jumping out, shutting them quietly before I ran off. I turned the corner of the building, heading towards the ER entrance when I ran right into the huge, merged alpha twins and fell to the ground. Before realizing who I was, I guess, the beast of an alpha growled down at me. I pulled myself back away from it as fast as I could, scared that they might strike me, but thankfully, they realized who it was and held out their giant hand to help me up. I grabbed it and groaned as I stood up, pretty sure that I broke my butt, if that's even possible.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kali?" their deep, combined voice asked me.

"She ran off after Derek and Ms. Blake. I lost her, and was just looking for her," I said, partially telling the truth. I did lose her, but I wasn't exactly looking for her just now. The twins nodded and started walking again. I followed after them, and as we passed the ambulance, I briefly looked over, but didn't see Stiles. He probably heard us coming and ducked down. Hopefully.

The twins and I walked around the hospital for a bit, but there was no activity from Derek's pack. Suddenly though, the twins stopped and both jerked their heads backward to where we just came from. "What is it?" I curiously asked. Goddamn them for their werewolf hearing.

"Follow us," Aiden sternly commanded. "Keep your bow ready." We started a fast-paced walk, and suddenly Aiden broke open one of the doors and they both got ready to attack. But there was no one there. They both took a second to listen to see if they could hear anything. "I don't think they're on this floor," Aiden finally declared. Just as he finished speaking, however, they took off running. It took me a moment to react, but I sprinted off to catch up with them, even though I had no idea where we were going or why.

* * *

As we rounded a corner though, my vision set on her. Ms. Blake was running away. Not very fast though, considering she was wearing wedges. Why would she be doing something so careless at such a high-stakes time? I didn't really have time to think about it though as they twins sped up to catch her. She turned another corner and I slid around the corner too, barely making it without falling or crashing into the wall. As she started running straight, heading for the exit, I shot my arrow at her, but it just barely missed her.

We reached the doors to the hospital and ran out just as Kali had apparently jumped down from the second story window. Damn, that is one fearless girl. I loaded my crossbow again and was just about to fire it when "Ms. Blake" turned around. "Allison?!" I exclaimed as the girl turned around, aiming her bow right at us. She shot an arrow, but Kali caught it. It was a light-bomb arrow though and blinded me with the brightness. I couldn't see, but I could hear gunshots and more arrows being fired. I dropped to the ground and curled up as low as I could to get out of the line of fire, praying to God I wouldn't get hit.

Suddenly, I felt someone cradling me as they took off running, still being fired at in the process. Finally, the ear-shattering noise stopped and I opened my eyes, trying to reorient myself with my surroundings. "Thank you," I said, looking up at whichever twin was still cradling me bridal-style as he walked away.

"I believe this is what? The third time I've come to your rescue?" the twin smirked above me. Ah, Aiden. I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully. He let his arms drop out from under me and I yelped in shock and expectancy of hitting the ground, but just as quickly, I felt his strong, warm arms grab me again.

"You're such a jerk," I complained, although not really being serious. He chuckled and smirked down at me, but didn't say anything, just kept walking. "You know you can let me down now, right?" I said after a few minutes, realizing he was still carrying me as though I was handicapped.

"I could. But I like this better," he replied. I scoffed at him. Even when we just almost died, he was still flirting.

"_Always_ the charmer," I said in a sing-song tone.

"My best quality," he cockily answered. I shook my head, but didn't argue. I was too tired at this point. Apparently getting shot at by your own family really took a toll on the body and mind. I let out a sigh as I leaned my head against his chest and within seconds, I was passed out.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," I heard someone whispering to me. I mumbled slightly, trying to tell whoever it was to leave me alone, but my brain wasn't forming the words. I unwillingly opened my eyes, though the room light was so dim that I could barely see. "Ya know, you're pretty cute when you sleep," I heard the voice say. I groaned. That's only something Aiden would say. "Did you know you talk?" he asked. _Shit_. Well that woke me up.

"_Ugh_, what did I say?" I groaned out. He smiled down at me, though the smile had an evil look. "And why are you still holding me?" I asked, realizing the warmth I felt was _not _my bed.

"You're still soaking wet. I didn't want your bed getting all wet, and I figured you wouldn't want me to change your clothes _for _you," he said, smirking at me. I could see the images forming in his seedy little brain. Gross.

"You figured correctly," I confirmed as he sat me down on my feet. My legs were slightly numb from being held for so long, or at least for what _felt _like so long. "Toss me those clothes?" I asked, pointing to the clothes on my bed as I grabbed a pair of underwear out of my dresser and walked to the adjoined vanity area to strip off my drenched clothes and slipping on the fresh underwear. I poked my head around the corner to catch my clothes and he was grinning at me. "What?" I confusedly asked. He pointed behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows, but turned around, following the way he was pointing. "_Shit_!" I yelled, realizing there was a mirror behind me. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I exclaimed as I fumbled around trying to pick something up to cover me up top. "I swear to God! You better burn that image right out of your brain right this second!" I yelled at him as my cheeks burned bright red from embarrassment.

"Hard to forget such a great sight," he happily teased.

"Aiden! I swear to God!" I yelled, throwing a wet sock at him, but he caught it before it could hit him, thanks to his stupid werewolf reaction speed.

"Awe don't worry, Bri. I won't tell Stilinski that you were basically_ throwing_ yourself at me," he joked.

"Do _not _bring him up! Just forget everything! And give me my goddamn clothes!" I yelled, reaching out my hand. He tossed me the shirt and shorts and I hurriedly put them on, desperate to put a layer of clothing between my body and his eyes. I hung my wet clothes over the edge of the bathtub and splashed cold water over my face, hoping to cool down the heat that was burning me up. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and saw my still-rosy cheeks, but I guess that wasn't going away anytime soon.

I walked back into my room, and he was still standing there, leaning up against the closed door with that stupid smirk planted on his face. I decided to ignore him, and just climb into my bed, hoping he'd get the message that he should just leave.

I quickly figured out that the message was apparently _not _received though, as he sat down next to me on my bed. "What do you want, Aiden?" I grumbled out as I rubbed my palms over my face. When I removed my hands, I saw that he was looking at me intently. "What…?" I hesitantly questioned, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Bri? I mean, you went through a lot tonight… If I knew your family was there, we could've figured something out to keep you away from them. You shouldn't have had to go through that, especially at their hands," he seriously said, looking me in the eye the entire time he spoke. It was nice to see this side of him. The caring side. I always knew Ethan had a big heart, but I never really thought the same for Aiden. But now I realize, he can be just as compassionate as his brother.

I reached out and softly took his hand in mine, rubbing circles into the back of it. "I'm sure they were just as surprised as I was…I guess I just wish they would've stopped, when they saw me," I dismally admitted, shocking even myself that I was actually opening up to Aiden of all people. "I just wish…they would've cared more about my safety, than they did about harming you three," I quietly added. I felt him put his other hand over top of mine and squeeze it gently. He didn't say anything though, but I guess there wasn't really much to say. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

I started to doze off from the warmth of my bed and the exhaustion of the day, but stirred from my sleep when I felt Aiden getting off the bed and letting go of my hand. Before he could release it completely though, I tugged on it slightly. "Stay with me tonight?" I softly whispered. He didn't answer, but the quilt moved slightly as he slipped under it, and soon I felt his arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to his warm body. "Thank you," I sleepily whispered, right before I fell back into my slumber.

**So awkwardly cute, right?! I hope so because that's what I was going for! (: But don't worry all my OC/Stiles lovers (do they have a ship name? they totally should! send some ideas in xD) but anyway, don't worry! This is still going to get back on a track of OC/Stiles, but for now, I need to fill the space and Aiden is my second favorite character, so why not give him some loving too? xD****  
**

**Go on and review! Don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue based on my own ideas or wait for the 3B plotline! If I wait for 3B, I'll probably end up starting a new story anyway, so if you just like my writing and want something of mine to read but also want 3B, don't worry, I'll post a new story in the meantime!**


End file.
